Atrapados
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Unos extraños acontecimientos ocurridos en el bosque ocasionan que los dos sean tragados por un extraño agujero que los transporta a una realidad diferente. Corriendo el peligro de quedarse ahí y desaparecer, deben encontrar al responsable de ello para que los devuelva a su realidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Se siente raro regresar por estos rumbos después de bastante tiempo, suficiente para reflexionar bastantes cosas que les contaré en el siguiente capítulo. Con está historia regreso a FanFiction y en especial a este fandoom que me ha hecho crecer bastante como escritor, espero disfruten este nuevo fic.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Bromeaban y reían como dos niños pequeños, a pesar de su tiempo distanciados, su amistad seguía siendo la misma.

–Grulla vas a hacer que vomite los fideos –decía la felina sobándose el abdomen. Una gran alegría inundaba el restaurante, comodidad y una buena sazón de la sopa le daban el toque perfecto a esa reunión.

–Perdón, pero es que hace tanto que no reímos así –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa –, desde que el maestro de Lee Da nos atrapó combatiendo en peleas callejeras para ganar dinero "fácil" y nos dio un sermón sobre que nuestras habilidades deben ser usadas de forma correcta y no de manera innecesaria.

–Sí, es cierto –se tapó la boca para no reír como loca –, y ano recordaba eso.

–Maestro Grulla, maestra Mei Ling –habló el señor Ping detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon al oír su voz.

–¿Qué ocurre señor Ping? –preguntó Grulla sin dejar de reírse.

–No es por interrumpir su "cita" –Mei casi se atragantó ante esa palabra y Grulla se puso como un tomate.

–No señor Ping –dijo muy nervioso –, se equivoca.

–Bueno, lo que sea, pero no se rían muy fuerte, espantan a los pequeños –ambos vieron a unos conejitos que estaban atemorizados ocultándose detrás de su madre, ambos se sonrojaron por ello.

–Está bien señor Ping –sacó unas monedas –, tenga, nos retiramos, gracias como siempre por su buena comida.

–Sí, muy buena –dijo ella sonriente y muy satisfecha.

–Buenas noches –se despidió de todos.

–¡Buenas noches! –correspondieron todos los comensales felices.

Salieron del restaurante caminando por las calles del Valle, las luces eran tenues, pero eran el reflejo de la tranquilidad del lugar.

–¿Quieres ir al bosque? –ella asintió contenta por seguir con su mejor amigo.

…

Comían y comían, junto con Mono, las galletas de su frasco, se deleitaban con el sabor de plátano con nuez. Conversaban de distintos temas; desde los de importancia mayor hasta los más banales. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto para visita inesperada de la maestra Mei Ling.

–¿De verdad Víbora? –hablaba Mantis con la boca llena –, ¿no estás celosa por que vino Mei Ling? –Víbora rodó los ojos molesta.

–Y sin contar que acaparó toda la atención de nuestro plumífero amigo –comentó Mono riendo.

–Por décima vez; no –dijo exasperada por las tonterías de sus amigos –, sólo es su mejor amiga, nada más allá de eso.

–No sé, pero han estado muy juntitos, para nada se han despegado –siguió burlón Mono.

–Mono, créeme que eso no me molesta en lo absoluto y además…

–Sin embargo, conocía que Grulla estaba enamorado de ella cuando se encontraba en Lee Da –seguía comentando Mantis.

–Mantis te digo que… –se comenzaba a hartar de su mofa.

–Retomando el argumento de mi compañero –dijo Mono con un tono demasiado elegante para la situación mientras se reverenciaba al igual que Mantis –, yo oí que fueron pareja.

–Chicos…

–Y también se ocultaban en los sótanos –ninguno daba tregua, pero la paciencia no duró toda la vida.

–¡Ya cállense! –gritó molesta propinándoles latigazos –, ¡tenían que ser machos!

–¡No!, ¡mi trasero! –gritaron al unísono recibiendo el castigo que ellos mismos ocasionaron.

…

Solo contemplaban las estrellas, caminaban sin rumbo aparente, pero mientras pudieran divertirse, eso no importaba en lo más mínimo. Hasta que los ojos empezaron a pesarles a ambos.

–Creo que es momento de regresar Mei –dijo Grulla para después bostezar.

–Concuerdo completamente –ambos sonrieron.

Pero algo raro ocurría; el viento cobró una fuerza extraordinaria. El tiempo cambió radicalmente. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire empujó a Mei contra un árbol golpeándose la espalda y cayendo de cara al suelo.

–¡Me Ling! –fue a levantarla y revisarla sino se había lastimado mucho.

–Descuida Grulla, estoy bien –dijo sacudiéndose el polvo –, pero esto no es normal, esa ráfaga nos atacó, por muy tonto que suene eso –se posicionó para combate.

–Te creo, nada es imposible en este mundo –miraron para todos lados, poniendo sus oídos en alerta máxima.

Grulla cerró los ojos y sus plumas se erizaron, respiró silenciosamente y con calma.

–¡Ahí! –extendió sus alas dibujando un gran círculo, seguido de movimientos rápidos y gráciles dignos del maestro estilo grulla. Dibujó una "x" con fuerza y desprendió unas ráfagas que impactaron en un gran tronco, al cual solo terminó dibujándole esa letra.

–¿Qué ocurre Grulla? –preguntó extrañada.

–Le di –aseguró sonriendo.

Entonces de la "x" un extraño agujero se formó, retrocedieron si dejar de estar alertas, pero unas cadenas salieron de ahí apresándolos.

–Demonios –dijo Mei tratando de mantenerse pegada al suelo con sus pies pero era inútil las cadenas ejercían mucha fuerza y presión sobre su torso y brazos.

–Maldición no puedo mover mis alas.

Fueron jalados y tragados pero el agujero sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado bastante, no se olviden de comentar, dar su opinión, crítica constructiva, etc.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**He regresado, un poco rápido, aunque me siento algo extraño al publicar la segunda parte sin haber tenido respuesta, pero me motiva el comprender que aún no pierdo el toque. Mi imaginación está al mil por hora y eso me ocasiona fuertes consecuencias a largo plazo, pero todo sea por el amor al arte y seguir dejando mi granito de arena en el fandoom que aún le queda potencial. Espero disfruten de este capítulo, tanto cómo yo al escribirlo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Abrieron los ojos, se encontraban aún en el bosque. No entendían nada, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿y esas cadenas?, ¿fue un sueño?... y sí lo fue, ¿por qué estaban en el bosque?, todavía era de noche.

Grulla se levantó, se sacudió las plumas y el pantalón al mismo tiempo que buscaba su nón lá, el cual no estaba. Miró para todos lados, la "x" que previamente se formó en la roca, ya no estaba.

–Mei Ling –la levantó –, ¿estás bien?

–Sí Grulla –se sacudió el polvo de su ropa –, que extraño.

–Lo sé, lo bueno es que no pasó nada grave.

–Así es, pero no hay que perder tiempo, debemos regresar al Palacio y contarle a Shifu el suceso.

Grulla asintió y emprendieron el regreso al Valle, tenían preguntas que debían responderse.

…

Tardaron más de lo acostumbrado en salir del bosque. Lo cuál era demasiado raro, ya que los caminos que estaban trazados ya no parecían estar. Entraron al Valle; la gente caminaba con tranquilidad, todo normal.

Víbora; portaba unas flores rojas, no usaba maquillaje, lo que sorprendió a los maestros. Po caminaba con un bastón Bo, parecido al de Shifu y Oogway. Vestía una shen keng blanca con líneas negras en las mangas y en el entrecierre de la misma, un pantalón negro y una faja roja en medio con un nudo atado a la izquierda. Tenía, para asombro de ambos, una barba que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Y para toque final un nón lá blanco con franjas rojas verticales. Mantis no parecía haber cambiado.

–¿Qué hacían en el bosque? –preguntó Mantis con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Estaban en una cita? –preguntó con seriedad Víbora ocasionando el sonrojo de Mei Ling.

–¡No! –respondió rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo al igual que Grulla –, ¿cómo crees? –hizo un ademán, presa del nervio –, solo estábamos… –Víbora se acercó a su oído.

–Sí te vuelvo a ver junto a él –dijo con sequedad que imponía miedo –, te mato –sacó sus colmillos, Mei tragó grueso ante esa amenaza –, ¿entendiste querida? –preguntó con dureza mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que la impactó bastante.

–Chicas –habló Grulla interponiéndose y separándolas levemente –, no discutan por tonterías –Víbora frunció el ceño y lo agarró del cuello acercándolo a su rostro.

–¿Por qué la defiendes? –cuestionó con furia, Grulla abrió su pico ante eso.

–Maestra Mei –habló Mantis cortando la situación forzadamente –, ¿cómo es que semejante belleza, como tú, se encuentra aquí en el Valle, en lugar de estar en Lee Da salvaguardándola?

–¡Déjate de idioteces Mantis! –exclamó Víbora aún molesta.

–¿Estás bien Mantis? –preguntó Po con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él.

–De maravilla –dijo suspirando y sin despegar la mirada de Mei, la cual desvió su vista avergonzada una vez más.

–Debemos irnos –dijo Grulla liberándose del agarre de Víbora y tomando a Mei Ling de la mano –, nos vemos más tarde –y huyeron lo más rápido posible de ahí.

–¡Sabían que tenían algo! –siseó furiosa dispuesta a seguirlos, pero Po la detuvo con su bastón negando con la cabeza la acción que estaba por efectuar.

Corrían/volaban entre los callejones, esquivando cajas y evadiendo ciudadanos para no chocar con ellos. Voltearon atrás para revisar que no los seguían.

–Estuvo cerca –dijo él, ambos no comprendían nada.

–¿Qué le pasa a Víbora? –preguntó ella bastante confundida.

Unas voces se escucharon detrás de ellos, voltearon para verse cara a cara con Tigresa y Mono.

Tigresa sonreía de oreja a oreja; portaba unas florecillas blancas en sus orejas y… ¿algo de maquillaje?... una shen keng azul celeste, impregnados detalles de hojas de bambú con silueta de color blanco y un pantalón del mismo color que las figuras. Ambos no podían creer que la estaban viendo.

Mono por su parte usaba sus característicos pantalones, pero estos eran de color negro, junto con una shen keng sin mangas verdes y un sombrero de paja.

–Tigresa, ¿eres tú? –ambos estaban estupefactos.

–Oh chicos –dijo Tigresa sonriendo –, que bueno que están aquí –los abrazó con mucha fraternidad y cariño. Ambos no concebían la imagen frente a ellos –. Sí soy yo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

–Porque tú estás… –trató de hablar Grulla.

–Porque estás más maquillada que de costumbre –ella arqueó una ceja por esa afirmación.

–Pero chicos, siempre me maquillo –Grulla abrió los ojos a más no poder –, ¿lo han olvidado? –no podían responder a eso.

–Maestra, ¿qué hace usted aquí? –interrumpió Mono con algo de nerviosismo –, ¿no se supone que debe estar en Lee Da? –segunda vez que preguntaban eso, ¿por qué tanto énfasis en ello?

–Es que vine a visitar a Grulla –él asintió un poco sonrojado.

–¿No quieren ir a comer chicos? –preguntó Tigresa sonriendo.

–Lo que pasa es que… –Grulla torpemente trataba de evadirla.

–Ya comimos –la cara de Tigresa decayó.

–Bueno, no importa chicos –dijo comprensiva riendo suavemente. Se fueron en dirección al Palacio, tenían que aclarar sus dudas lo más antes posible.

…

Llegaron a la cima menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado. La distancia era menor; el imponente Palacio, no era más que la media parte del original. Tampoco era estético, tenía un aspecto muy austero y sencillo. No había ni rastro de las grandes reliquias.

–¿Qué haces Grulla? –preguntó con severidad una imponente voz que hizo que unos escalofríos recorrieran sus espaldas.

–Perdone maestro Shifu –se disculpó rápidamente Grulla dándole aún la espalda.

–Shifu no está aquí Grulla –fue cuando la sorpresa lo invadió.

–Maestro Oogway –dijo Mei Ling reverenciándose. Grulla no podía creerlo, no concebía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía que actuar normal.

–Perdone maestro –se reverenció Grulla por su error.

–Bien, ya puedes alzar la mirada –su actitud era seca, severa y amargada, todo lo contrario, a lo que su recuerdo le proyectaba –, Shifu te necesita, más vale que vayas ahora mismo –él asintió y junto con Mei se dirigieron al único lugar en el que podía estar en esos momentos.

EL CHOQUE DEL AGUA CONTRA hacía demasiado ruido, tenían que gritar para poder oírse. El largo camino hasta el origen de las cascadas era demasiado agotador.

Las Grutas eran el sitio ideal de Shifu, dónde pudo descifrar _La Paz Interior_ , siempre meditaba ahí. Ese lugar dónde pudo percibir el cañonazo que recibió Po de parte de Shen durante la misión en Gongmen. Y dicho y hecho; sobre un bastón pero… portaba unos pequeños anteojos, tenía más arrugas en el rostro y portaba una shen keng negra al igual que un pantalón del mismo color.

–¿Me hablaba maestro? –preguntó –, ¿ocurre algo?

–¿Acaso debe pasar algo para que desee ver a un buen alumno? –bajó del bastón de un salto dando un giro para caer finalmente de pie.

–¿Entonces no es nada? –Shifu rio con una serenidad inimaginable en él.

–Bueno… yo no dije eso –se acercó a él –, el emperador vendrá de visita mañana –eso sorprendió a ambos –, su seguridad está en riesgo y debemos protegerlo a toda costa… la maldad en el mundo jamás acabará, siempre debe haber un equilibrio –una ligera brisa los rodeo al pronunciar esas palabras –, pero la crueldad y las guerras si pueden acabar –esas palabras les llegaban, eran muy profundas y tranquilas –. Te voy a encomendar a ti que lo escoltes, aprovechando la visita de la maestra formen junto con Víbora y Tigresa la escolta, y también pongan a… Tai Lung –sus ojos se expandieron a más no poder al oír ese nombre.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron ambos al unísono –, ¿Tai Lung?

Shifu asintió sonriente.

…

Bebían té en la cocina, trataban de asimilar todo lo que sucedía, bastantes cosas muy confusas, pero ante todo había una respuesta.

–Todo esto es una ilusión –comentó Mei Ling.

–Pero es muy real –comentó Grulla.

–Bastante real y tiene cosas que en nuestro presente desearíamos que estuvieran –explicó y Grulla asintió dándole la razón –. Y si no es una ilusión, entonces es una realidad distinta.

–Bueno, ya sabemos que pasa, ahora la incógnita es; ¿qué o cómo se creo esto?, ¿y cómo podemos salir de aquí? –Mei Ling puso sus dedos entre su nariz.

–No lo sé, y hasta no saberlo debemos ser bastante cuidadosos –analizaba su entorno –, debemos ser sigilosos.

…

Un remolino surgió de la nada, cerca del sendero para llegar al Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas. Unas cadenas surgieron de ahí, unas carcajadas se hicieron presentes.

–Las cosas se ponen interesantes –dijo una voz profunda, una corpulenta figura salió del agujero mirando a la montaña del Palacio.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, no tengo más palabras que dar. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Vaya, vaya, después un largo tiempo he vuelto a actualizar esta historia, que me ha despertado bastante inspiración. No ha habido respuesta hasta ahorita... lo cuál si desánima, he reflexionado bastantes cosas con el pasar de los años en este fandoom; el ver el poco apoyo hacia los escritores o prospectos (como su servidor), y supongo que todo se debe al acabarse el hype o la pandamanía que la terminó enterrando Kung Fu Panda 3 (debido a que los shippeos que tanto se estuvieron viendo en esta plataforma, no se materializaron en la pantalla grande... o también por el cambio de historia que había formado la 2; la oscuridad que se plasmó y en la 3 puros colores y un villano nada terrible ni amenazador). Me da cosa ver cómo se van escritores; eliminando sus historias (ejemplos hay muchos) o dejando sin terminarlas (lo cual es muy triste :c).  
**

 **Pero la inspiración y esa musa platónica (la cuál despierta sin avisarme) me hacen seguir escribiendo aquí y todas mis ideas que nacen en mi mente. Además de tener la esperanza que el hype o el apoyo volverá como en esos años 2012 a 2015... los invito a apoyar a todo el fandoom de nuevo.**

 **#KungFuPandanoestámuerto**

 **Aprovecho para invitarles a que apoyen a mis queridas amigas:**

 **Amelia Paz: una gran escritora, especializada en Ant-Man, cuyo estilo es muy bueno y realista, la recomiendo bastante, los escritores debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros... espero amiga veas esto :)**

 **little Tigress: Aunque ella tiene más tiempo y recepción que yo :'v, pero no está de más apoyarnos, muy interesante estilo de escritura y con quién comparto una historia en común llamada: Utopía.**

 **Sin más preámbulos... comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La multitud aclamaba su llegada, era una alegría indescriptible. Pequeñas chispas de colores eran lanzadas al aire que dibujaban figuras.

Al principio de las escaleras del Palacio se encontraban dos en filas laterales paralelas: Tai Lung, Grulla y Mei Ling. La otra fila; Tigresa y Víbora, la cuál no dejaba de mirarlos con furia nada disimulada.

De vez en cuando Grulla miraba de reojo a Tai Lung, no podía creer que estuviera a su lado, aquel psicópata que, guiado por un deseo egoísta, casi destruyó el Valle, sin contar que derrotó a sus amigos con suma facilidad. Pero a diferencia de la imagen de su presente; la cara de este no expresaba altanería, ni siquiera superioridad… todo lo contrario.

–Muy bien furiosos –una particular voz lo hizo despertar de su trance, estaba a unos metros de él; su larga cola, su plumaje albino, se mantuvo estático ante su presencia –, deben llevar esto a resguardarlo.

–¡Shen! –exclamó defensivo –, ¿qué haces aquí? –Mei Ling se sorprendió por esa reacción, debía detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –, ¿vienes a destruir el Valle con tus armas? –todos se quedaron atónitos, los ciudadanos murmuraban cosas, el maestro Rhino frunció el ceño por su grosera actitud ante su majestad –. ¡Te detendré antes de que ocurra! –saltó con la intención de conectar un golpe, Rhino se interpuso para detenerlo.

Pero entonces Grulla ya no sintió su cuerpo. Cayó frente al pavorreal con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro. Víbora arrugó el entrecejo y lanzando una mirada asesina como reproche hacia Tai Lung, pero no podía reclamarle debido a que fue una estupidez de Grulla.

–Disculpe Emperador Shen –habló Tai Lung con serenidad y una postura relajada –, no sé qué le ocurrió a mi amigo –Mei Ling se sorprendió por la tremenda velocidad de reacción y habilidad por parte del felino.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó el pavorreal al observar que al ave no dejaba de palpitarle un ojo.

–Ataque a los nervios –respondió Tigresa por Tai.

–Nuevamente me disculpo, no se volverá a repetir su majestad –indicó el leopardo.

–Confío en usted maestro Tai Lung –él asintió, se acercó a Grulla para levantarlo y llevarlo al Palacio.

–Espera –interrumpió Mei, Víbora entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente siseando –, yo lo llevaré –Tai Lung arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y por qué te lo vas a llevar tú? –cuestionó Víbora, sorprendiendo a todos formando un silencio incómodo alrededor, Tigresa meneó la cabeza decepcionada por el comportamiento infantil de su amiga –, responde gata –eso la molestó por la soberbia que expedía.

–Eso no te incumbe –respondió secamente, el Emperador Shen solo podía contemplar el conflicto resultado de celos, Mei sonrió con malicia, Tigresa sintió algo dentro de ella que le indicaba peligro –, y para tu información, la habitación que me proporcionó Shifu durante mi estancia es demasiado espaciosa, alejada de ustedes y muy cómoda –otro siseo se hizo presente, Mei se acercó al oído –. Podemos divertirnos un buen rato sin que nos escuchen, reptil –la mandíbula de Víbora se desencajó a más no poder –, solo espero que así te quede claro que no te entrometas –Víbora saltó hacia ella, pero Tigresa se interpuso bloqueando el ataque.

–¿Qué rayos haces Tigresa? –cuestionó con ferocidad.

–Este no es el momento ni el lugar –dijo con un tono frío que daba escalofríos –, así que déjate de tonterías infantiles y subamos al Palacio –Víbora agachó la mirada –. Y tú, Mei, llévalo a tú habitación o a dónde quieras pero hazlo rápido y hazlo reaccionar –ella asintió y se retiró con una Víbora molesta.

…

Algo terrible se acercaba, oían las palabras del emperador con suma atención, incluso aquella misteriosa amenaza podía ser irrefrenable, nada parecido a lo que antes se habían enfrentado.

–Incluso antes de llegar ocurrió algo que no puedo explicar –dijo Shen.

–¿Qué pudo ocurrir su alteza? –preguntó Oogway rascándose la cabeza pensando.

–Cuando cruzábamos las montañas nevadas –Po se acariciaba su barba poniendo especial atención a las palabras –, un gran temblor se manifestó, una avalancha arrasó con nosotros… perdí diez hombres.

–No solo eso ha pasado –habló Rhino, extendió un pergamino, lo tomó Shifu y leyó.

–No puede ser posible –dijo consternado tirando el rollo y arrodillándose sin concebirlo.

–Padre, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Tai Lung acercándose a él.

–¿Recuerdas a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo?

–Sí –respondió Po –, junto con el maestro Rhino forman el Consejo de Maestros.

–Están muertos.

–¿Qué? –Po frunció el ceño y recogió el pergamino para leerlo.

–Habitantes cercanos al lugar de la tragedia solo encontraron sus armas.

–Pero sus técnicas a dúo son infalibles, son prácticamente invencibles juntos.

–Ni siquiera yo puedo hallar una razón –comentó Rhino –, y no puede ser alentador si pretendo relacionarlo con nuestro incidente.

–¿Y qué sugerencia tienen tomando en cuenta esta posible amenaza? –preguntó Oogway.

–Resguardar al emperador Shen aquí hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto, es posible que Gongmen y Hong Kong sean invadidas al ser lugares dónde más puede estar –respondió Rhino, los maestros asintieron.

…

Víbora golpeaba con brutalidad los postes, Tigresa solo miraba y recriminaba su anterior comportamiento, mientras era ignorada Víbora se dejaba consumir por su ira. Pero la felina al ver que sus palabras eran en vano se hartó.

–¡Víbora! –gritó con fuerza –, ¡no puedo creer que te hayas comportado así! –Víbora se detuvo un poco ante eso y solo rodó los ojos mostrando la misma indiferencia.

–No vengas con sermones –dijo con sequedad –, suficiente tengo con que ella allá venido de la nada –Tigresa tensó la mandíbula y arrugó el entrecejo harta de esa maldita actitud.

La tomó del cuello e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

–Escúchame bien serpiente –Víbora le intimidó un poco por el tono que usaba, de dulce y amable felina, ahora tenía un demonio enfrente –, que sientas celos no te da derecho de actuar de una manera tan infantil frente al emperador, más aún por la encomienda que nos asignaron. Eso aunado al hecho de que te molestas porque quieres, eres tan cobarde que no le dices lo que sientes y en cambio te muestras mezquina y cansina –la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo haciendo que se estrellara.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y salió de ahí molesta con Víbora por los extremos a la que la había orillado. Víbora solo miró al vacío repitiendo las últimas palabras de Tigresa.

No podía evitarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ocurría eso, que perdía el control y le dolía hacerlo, pero las palabras no funcionaron, aunque no la lastimó se sentía muy mal por agredirla. Era muy sensible, eso todos lo sabían. Corría a través del Palacio tratando de salir de ahí para calmarse. Pero de repente impactó con algo suficientemente fuerte pero acolchonado para no dolerle y detenerse.

Se sobó la cabeza y miró frente a ella a Po levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

–Lo siento –dijeron ambos al unísono, se sorprendieron –, no, yo lo siento –repitieron otra vez.

–Yo no me fijaba por dónde corría Po –explicó Tigresa secándose las lágrimas.

–No, yo tampoco miraba, solo pensaba –le extendió la mano levantándola con delicadeza –, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó al notar sus ojos vidriosos.

–Nada –respondió rápidamente, él negó con la cabeza, ella le dio la espalda para no verlo por vergüenza.

–Tigresa –habló firme pero con suavidad –, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no eres buena ni te gusta mentir –ella sollozó un poco –, así que adelante, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

–Bueno –se volteó aún con lágrimas, él sonrió con ternura, se acercó a ella y con delicadeza se las limpió.

–Antes que nada debes recordar lo fuerte que eres, no debes permitirte llorar todo el tiempo por cosas, en algunas ocasiones, insignificantes –esas palabras eran tranquilizadoras.

–Está bien Po –respiró hondo y se calmó –, hace poco ocurrió un percance mientras esperábamos al emperador…

–¿Te refieres a lo de la paranoia de Grulla? –interrumpió sorprendiéndola –, Tai Lung me contó que tuvo que atacar sus nervios para detenerlo…y déjame decirte que estoy impresionado por el hecho, pero no debes sentirte mal por ello, no fue tu culpa –ella negó con la cabeza –. Eso no me puso triste, fue lo consiguiente a ese acontecimiento –Po arqueó una ceja confundido –, ¿no te contó algo más Tai Lung?

–No.

–Después de eso Mei Ling se iba a llevar a Grulla, pero Víbora entró en conflicto por… ya sabes –Po asintió –, tuve que interponerme antes de que hicieran una pelea innecesaria. Después Víbora estaba entrenando con los postes, yo trate de hacerla razonar, le di consejos, no le importaron en absoluto, incluso me ignoró, tratándome como una tonta y… –las lágrimas volvieron a invadirla, pero Po la detuvo antes de tiempo.

–Dudo que Víbora llegara a eso, por lo menos de manera consciente, aunque no lo muestre ella te aprecia y bastante, así que no te imagines cosas que no son –le limpió otra vez las lágrimas deteniendo en seco el posible llanto –, prosigue por favor.

–Sí –tomó aire para calmarse –, me molesté y la tomé por el cuello, y le dije que con esa actitud no mejorará nada –Po hizo una mueca de asombro por lo que describía la felina –, y la hice que se estrellará contra la pared y me fui, y de eso hace poco, por eso chocamos Po, me siento muy mal por haber llegado a eso, por perder mi control y dejarme llevar demasiado por las emociones.

–Te entiendo, mira, por una parte Víbora se lo buscó, fue intransigente, vuelvo a decirlo, no todo es tu culpa… ¿hay que controlarse?, sí, pero ella también se dejó llevar por sus emociones, así que solo pídele disculpas si lo crees necesario para sentirte mejor –ella asintió feliz.

–Po –empezó a jugar con sus dedos –, quería preguntarte… –su tono naranja no podía disimular el sonrojo en su rostro.

–¿Qué cosa Tigresa? –preguntó tranquilo.

–¿Quisieras ir a comer al Valle? –preguntó con inocencia y muy nerviosa.

–Me encantaría –ella se alegró por un segundo –, pero no puedo en este momento, necesito ver algunas cosas sobre la llegada del Emperador –su sonrisa decayó y su mirada se volvió inexpresiva –, pero otro día, con mucho gusto vamos.

–Bueno Po, nos vemos luego –y se fue de ahí continuando con su camino.

…

Estiró todas sus extremidades con desesperación, estaba muy agitado, no podía evitarlo, tanta fue la impresión que se olvidó de sí.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con temor –, ¿dónde estoy?

–Tranquilízate Grulla, estás en mi habitación –miró a su alrededor y encontró su sombrero el cual se puso en un santiamén al levantarse –, te alteraste y estuviste a punto de atacar a Shen –con esa oración recordó todo.

–Rayos, es cierto, ¿dónde está? –ella negó con la cabeza.

–No harás lo que estás pensando –eso le sorprendió.

–Pero es que él…

–Estoy consciente de lo que hizo en nuestra realidad, pero recuerda, no estamos en ella, y aquí al parecer es bueno –Grulla rodó los ojos –, de no ser por Tai Lung en estos momentos serías el más buscado de China.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó desorientado.

–En esta realidad Shen es el emperador de China –los ojos de él se expandieron como platos –, Tai lung atacó tus nervios y así fue como te noqueó, es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, por lo menos aquí… dijimos que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos, y lo primero que haces es: ¿tratar de derrotar a un enemigo de nuestra realidad?

–Bueno, admito que fue muy estúpido e impulsivo de mi parte.

–Bastante –enfatizó Mei Ling –, lo importante es que tenemos que evitar que se repita y hacer que todo esto no se agrande.

–Sí –salió de la habitación –, nos vemos más tarde –dijo en última instancia.

…

Se encontraba meditando en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, reflexionando sobre las palabras del maestro Rhino, todo transcurría con calma. Sentía la fresca brisa, unas cuantas hojas se esparcieron por los alrededores. Su mente estaba en paz, imperturbable, tantos acontecimientos en un solo día… una flecha gigante iba en dirección a él, saltó sin abrir los ojos y la rompió sin el menor esfuerzo con un dedo, se colocó en posición de ataque.

–Manifiéstate –dijo son abrir aun los ojos, miles de flechas llovieron sobre él, con facilidad desvió y rompió la mayoría. Pero una de ellas rozó en su hombro tumbándolo al suelo, abrió los ojos al impacto. Entonces dos largas cadenas con garras de medio metro en sus puntas cayeron para matarlo, pero las esquivó con rapidez. Una risa se expandió por todo el lugar, pero la bruma evitaba ver al ente.

Se levantó con el hombro adolorido y herido, pero aún podía hacerle frente. Se colocó en _posición de arco y flecha al frente_ , su brazo derecho con el bastón al frente y su mano izquierda a la cintura apuntando hacia abajo.

–Me impresionas Shifu –una voz profunda salió del encapuchado –, eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

–¿Quién eres y que es lo qué quieres? –exigió saber.

–Soy solo un fantasma –dijo con mofa –, tan solo un espíritu que busca vengarse. Y para eso, requiero lo que salvaguardan en el Palacio.

Shifu se sorprendió por ello, ¿sobre qué hablaba?, no habían resguardado nada más a parte del emperador, ¿o mencionaba los juegos artificiales?, no tenía sentido que buscara eso, esos inofensivos fuegos de colores.

–No dejaré que des una sola pisada en el Palacio –el encapuchado meneó la cabeza negativo.

–Es de verdad decepcionante que no seas alguien diplomático Shifu –el maestro solo arrugó el entrecejo por la actitud cínica de parte del misterioso personaje –, creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –estiró las cadenas para que las garras llegaran a sus patas y se las colocara –, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

–No me importa quién seas, pero mientras esté aquí no te será posible –sentenció con fuerza.

–Entonces uno de los dos deberá quedar de pie.

–Que así sea –y selló su destino con esas palabras. El encapuchado saltó hacia él.

Con el bastón desvió sus brazos y atacó directo al abdomen presionando con sus dedos y mandándolo a volar hacia el precipicio.

…

Miraba el principio de las escaleras hacia abajo, contemplando como el camino se perdía en la bruma del atardecer, el cielo naranja daba un adiós a la luz del sol.

Solo estaba quieto y calmado. Apoyado sobre el bastón en su pata derecha. Un ligero golpeteo de otro bastan se escuchó, seguido de unos pasos lentos que se dirigían a él.

–¿Qué haces tan sereno panda? –su voz severa era inconfundible, seguido de la pesadez de su habla.

–Nada importante maestro –respondió sin voltear a verlo, la tortuga se puso al lado para contemplar la misma imagen.

–A veces lo realmente importante se encuentra en las pequeñas acciones y la contemplación de nuestro alrededor joven Po –el panda sonrió ligeramente por esas palabras.

–Usted siempre tan sabio maestro Oogway –la tortuga rio para luego sentarse en el primer escalón.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste –Po lo volteó a ver con interés por la mención.

–¿Aún lo tiene presente?

–¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo? –responder una pregunta con otra era algo innecesario –. Pero sí… un rechoncho panda que no soportaba las escaleras al igual que su padre –Po rio por eso.

–Todavía –comentó sin dejar de reír.

–Incluso su nombre era algo hilarante, pero que lo engloba todo su ser en esa simple palabra.

–Sí –dijo respirando con nostalgia.

–Loto –prenunciaron sus arrugados y secos labios –. Muy sencillo de recordar y que estaba de acuerdo a la tierra donde nació.

El panda sonrió por ese recuerdo.

–Junto con su padre Li Shan, ambos maestros del dominio del chi.

–Esta tranquilidad no es normal maestro, ni siquiera el viento susurra su caminar –habló finalmente –, siento que algo pasará, pero no puedo definir más allá de eso.

Oogway solo se limitó a callar ante esa afirmación.

–Debo ir con Tigresa –dijo en última instancia.

–Adelante Guerrero Dragón –el panda asintió y bajó.

Oogway sonrió, se levantó y entró al Palacio.

…

Desvió las cadenas, las cuales se desprendieron de las muñecas del encapuchado. Utilizando el aire a su favor lanzó una ráfaga que empujó a la silueta lejos de ahí estrellándolo contra la cascada cayendo finalmente al acantilado.

Shifu estaba agitado, respiró profundamente y se relajó.

–Veo que aquí eres mucha más fuerte –habló detrás suyo la misma figura, Shifu quedó perplejo por ello.

–¿Por qué sigues vivo? –cuestionó con enojo.

–Mientras más busques la respuesta –dijo con las cadenas en sus muñecas nuevamente –, más preguntas surgirán.

–¿Qué demonios eres tú? –gritó y saltó para impactar una patada pero las cadenas lo aprisionaron lanzándolo con gran fuerza al suelo.

El encapuchado giró sobre sí mismo e impulsándose con fuerza hacia abajo con las garras por delante que iban directo a Shifu.

…

Movía los cuadritos de tofú con los palillos, solo miraba su plato, llevaba tiempo ahí, y aún no probaba ni un solo bocado. Su estado de ánimo no le ayudaba para tratar de comer, todo su alrededor no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo era observada, unas clientas que susurraban cosas, no dejaban de mirarla, de pies a cabeza… murmullos que para ellas podían ser imperceptibles pero para la felina era un sonido grande, capaz de ser captado a kilómetros de distancia.

–¿Qué creen que le pase? –dijo una de ellas.

–Posiblemente ha tenido un mal día –dijo otra.

–Quizás tuvo problemas con el maestro Shifu –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ella.

–O posiblemente…

–Escucho cada palabra que dicen –dijo con un tono serio pero enojado, se encontraba frustrada por lo del incidente con Víbora, aunado al hecho de que Po no había aceptado comer con ella, le ocasionaban tristeza, y para rematar, que las personas hablaran de ella tratando de ocultarse solo hacía empeorar las cosas.

Las clientas desviaron las miradas para otro lado, ella solo negó con la cabeza, miró al suelo, dejando los palillos sobre el tofú.

–¿Se le ofrece algo más maestra? –le pregunto una voz gentil, ella negó con la cabeza –, ¿segura?

–Estoy completamente segura –dijo mirando al frente y sorprendiéndose enormemente: sus ropas, pelaje blanco y negro con su bastón, le sonreía.

–Yo creo que necesitas compañía –su cara se iluminó para su sorpresa –se levantó y lo abrazó, todos los clientes vieron la escena con ojos bien abiertos.

–Po –murmuró, no podía evitar su felicidad.

–Bien –sonrió de igual forma, cortó el abrazo y se sentaron.

–¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo? –preguntó con ingenuidad la felina. El panda negó con la cabeza.

–Pasaron algunas cosas –dijo sorprendiéndola.

–¿Qué cosas? –interrogó curiosa. Po lo pensó por unos momentos, ¿contarle o no?

Había cosas que reflexionaba diario que a cualquiera que se las contara no lo entendería del todo, regularmente porque eran metáforas en su mayoría.

–Un cielo naranja –dijo mirando al vacío, algo que confundió a Tigresa –, la pérdida del momento, la marcha del tiempo y su poca estancia en el presente –parecía Shifu u Oowgay, pero igual la felina sonrió.

–Interesante –atinó a decir sorprendiéndolo.

–¿De verdad? –ella asintió con sinceridad.

–Deberías contarme más –él sonrió feliz.

…

Seguía intranquila, las palabras resonaban aún, habían hecho estragos, y por momentos se sintió terrible de tratarla de esa manera tan cortante, era un verdadero desastre, pero a pesar de su frío exterior; la Víbora tímida y cursi, casi al nivel de su felina amiga, estaba ahí, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y lo negara rotundamente… y Mei Ling… esa felina logró liberar esas emociones que durante años controló, odiaba a esa felina, solo ocasionaba problemas.

O quizás… el problema real no era la felina, era ella misma y su cobardía, el miedo a perderlo, que la dejara.

 _–Eres tan cobarde que no le dices lo que sientes y en cambio te muestras mezquina y cansina._

Esas palabras volvieron a hacer eco en su mente, tenía que aceptar que por más que le molestara, era cierto. No había, duda de ello, pero aun así el hecho o la idea de lo que pasaría no dejaba de aterrarle.

–Rayos –dijo para sí y se fue a buscar a Grulla.

…

Seguía desviando ataques y contraatacando, a pesar de su edad todavía tenía mucho que demostrar de sus habilidades. El encapuchado estaba cansándose de la situación.

–Puede que esto dure hasta el amanecer –dijo Shifu sonriendo y manteniendo la calma. Haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.

–¡Ya lo veremos anciano decrépito! –gritó el ente lanzando sus garras una vez más.

Shifu estaba preparado para desviarlas una vez más y terminar de una vez por todas, pero otra garra salió directo hacia su espalda, giró sobre sí mismo para esquivarlas, pero el encapuchado lo golpeó haciendo que soltara su bastón.

–Te tengo –e impulsó las tres garras hacia el abdomen del maestro atravesándolo y clavándolo en un árbol, el cuerpo cayó inerte.

–Perfecto, ahora a continuar con el plan –y se fue dejando el cadáver.

El cuerpo empezó a moverse, cerró los ojos, puso su mano en el suelo y este brillo con intensidad.

–Lamento no haber podido derrotarlo –dijo suavemente –, ahora el futuro recae en sus manos discípulos míos… y sobre todo perdóname hija mía, Tigresa –y su último aliento fue exhalado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que tardé bastante en completar, fue un esfuerzo muy exigente debido a que lo balanceé con mis estudios en la universidad, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, que aunque no lo crean, ayudan bastante a continuar en esta plataforma.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **C** A **R** P **I** N **T** E **R** O_ **I _M_ P _E_ R _I_ A _L_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Después de un tiempo, he regresado con este capítulo, anuncio que en dos capítulos más y esta historia finalizará. Me siento satisfecho con este capítulo que un principio no lo concebí tal cual lo leerán, pero me alegra lo que la inspiración e imaginación han logrado en conjunto. Despido mis vacaciones con esto.**

 **En otras noticias hice un facebook personal: Carpintero Imperial. Quién guste mandar solicitud lo aceptaré, simplemente tienen que aclarar que son de FanFiction, ahí puedo responder dudas que tengan de mis anteriores historias, pueden pedir consejos, o simplemente conversar, esatré suiendo en un futuro pequeños escritos cortos de fanfics que jamás publicaré aquí, fanarts en ocasiones, etc.**

 **Mi motivo es hacer que haya más escritores, que no dejen morir este fandoom, por lo menos el del idioma español.**

 **Debo decir que he pensado, conversado y sobretodo reflexionando mi pequeño paso por esta plataforma, y a veces retrocedo al pasado, para volver a vivir la inspiración que me hizo escribir mis anteriores historias, esos días de ocio y libertad en el que lo único que me importaba era expresarme. Ahora la universidad y trabajo me han absorbido casi en su totalidad. Estoy estudiando la Licenciatura en Música, y trató de dedicarme al cien porciento en ella, que puedo decir, es mi vida, como también la escritura pero de mayor medida.**

 **Y con todo eso; concluyo que mi tiempo en este lugar está por terminar, me duele aceptarlo, pero no puedo seguir engañándome, ideas nuevas surgen todos los días, pero solo por tiempo efímero, nunca se concreta ningún esqueleto, solo ideas vagas, ya el ánimo con el que empecé está acabándose y es momento de hacerle caso. Trataré de terminar las historias estancadas (falta bastante para ello), pero nuevas ideas ya no saldrán ni tampoco serán plasmadas en la hoja.**

 **No quiero que este fandoom muera, pero mi tiempo es muy importante, y ya solo me dedico a la música; pues soy también maestro en una academia. Toco por ahí, toco por allá, ya no descanso, ni tengo tiempo para escribir ni siquiera cosas originales, y si en algún momento quisiera ya ser escritor, espero que el tiempo me dé oportunidad.**

 **No es la única cosa que he dejado, la pintura y las artes marciales las abandoné una vez que toqué mi instrumento musical hace tres años. Si llegase a cambiar de opinión, pues, me verán de vuelta con algo, pero dudo de ello. Necesito disciplinarme ya no soy un estudiante de bachillerato, ni tampoco un adolescente que fantaseaba todo el tiempo, debo tomar las riendas de mi vida y por eso se conllevan sacrificios.**

 **No espero que me malinterpreten, FanFiction me ha traído cosas muy buenas; por ejemplo dos grandes personas, amigas y escritoras...**

 **Habló de little tigress y Amelia Paz, ellas las considero muy importantes en mi existencia, las quiero un montón y tienen muchísimo talento y aunque todos vivimos en puntos geográficos muy lejanos el vínculo es fuerte (por lo menos yo lo considero así)... también este sitio me hizo demostrarme a mi mismo que podía cuando yo no conocía nada de nada, y evolucioné en estos años. Además de que creo haber hecho un estilo propio para cosas originales mías.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora... sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El trueno, el acompañado de la lluvia en el exterior, le dio más impacto y destacó en el éxito. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, los relámpagos se iluminaban de vez en cuando, por ejemplo, como ligeros parpadeos, ligeros ríos eran formados.

Caminaba por los callejones del valle. Sin importarle lo muy empapada que estaba. Contemplaba todo, cada detalle; hasta lo más mínimo, por más insignificante que este fuera. Todo estaba vacío debido al mal tiempo.

Se detuvo en su andanza, agachó la mirada y se reflejó en un personaje recién formado. Sus ideas fueron disipadas con las gotas, pero en su expresión se siente el dolor, la angustia y el sufrimiento que el acompañante en ese instante.

La noticia golpeó a todos por igual. No se puede evitar por más que lo intente.

 _—Ten mucho cuidado pequeña, puedes lastimarte_ \- _esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, tan simples pero rimbombantes ... las tenía muy presentes._

Volteó a su derecha por reflejo.

 _Corría, sal y comía una manzana, tan alegre, ellos solo iban detrás de ella cuidándola._

\- _Es muy enérgica_ \- _dijo él maestro sonriendo, estaba orgulloso._

\- _Lo sé papá_ \- _dijo el felino que le acompañaba a su lado y cargaba tres cajas en su hombro._

\- _En unos años habrá superarte_ \- _el leopardo rio fuertemente._

\- _Tampoco es para tanto padre_ \- _respondió incrédulo._

\- El _día de la historia_ \- _El felino solo la historia y la vida en el aire, en el aire, en el aire, preocupando al leopardo, quien Era por el maestro._

\- _No se detengas su caminar, que así se define quién es el futuro Tai Lung_ \- se _asintió y siguieron caminando ambos sin perderla de vista._

Cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas al carbón.

...

Estaba sentado sobre la punta de la esquina superior izquierda del techo del _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_ , no le importaba el agua, los relámpagos que caían a los alrededores. Nada, miraba todo el valle empapado, sentí una gran frustración y furia consigo mismo. La fuerza que cobraba la lluvia empezaba a nublarle la visión.

No había sido útil, no pudo prevenir algo así, ¿dónde estaba cuando ocurrió la tragedia?

Bajó su mirada decepcionado.

—Grulla —habló Mei a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con un tono frío.

—Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento —dijo con seriedad.

—¿A qué?

—Allá te lo explicaré —él asintió, se levantó y bajaron.

…

Los cuatro estaban reunidos, llevaban tiempo discutiendo el hecho y todas las consecuencias que conllevaría.

—La identidad aún es un misterio —dijo Rhino apoyándose sobre su mazo.

—Debemos descubrirlo cuanto antes, por respeto a mi padre —dijo Tai Lung con severidad.

—En ese lugar pude sentir rastros de energía —habló Po, voltearon a verlo desconcertados —, parece ser que era lo último que le quedaba de _chi_ , supongo que pretendía que viéramos todo lo que hizo antes de morir —explicó para sorpresa de todos.

—Ya que tú eres el _maestro del chi_ supongo que sabes cómo activar dichos recuerdos —dijo Oogway —, ¿cierto?

—Aunque no es tan fácil, ni siquiera simple —aclaró antes de continuar. Todos asintieron; él cerró los ojos para abrirlos instantáneamente pero ahora sus pupilas eran de color dorado.

Un aura del mismo color comenzó a rodearlo.

 _Un extraño encapuchado, largas cadenas con garras, fue una pelea al principio pareja… una victoria por parte de Shifu estaba destinada, pero el cruel giró que dio terminó por arrebatarle su existencia._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y todo desapareció, cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba agitado y tosía.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Tai Lung.

—Al parecer sí —dijo levantándose con lentitud —, pero lo dudo, porque es demasiada energía para ese pequeño extracto.

—Prácticamente no es nada —inquirió Oogway con severidad.

—Maestro, no sea tan severo —dijo Rhino.

—Seguiré inspeccionando, pero necesito un tiempo —comentó Po —, necesito descubrir su identidad y sus motivos.

—Mientras tanto habrá que ser precavidos —dijo Rhino —, la seguridad del emperador está en juego —todos asintieron —, sin él, China caerá.

—Bien, nos dividiremos en equipos… —todos asintieron nuevamente —, el primero será conformado por Víbora, Grulla, Mei Ling, usted maestro Rhino y yo.

—Y el otro por el maestro Oogway, Mono, Mantis, Tigresa y yo —dijo Po.

—Cada equipo vigilará por día —dijo Tai Lung —, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer… mientras unos vigilan el Valle los otros el Palacio.

—Entendido —dijeron al unísono.

—Nosotros iniciaremos cuidando el Valle —propuso Po, los tres maestros estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Ahora hay que proceder con la ceremonia

…

 _Reían y bromeaban entre ellos, parecían dos niños pequeños, a él le gustaba esa sensación mientras estaba cerca de ella. Todo iba muy bien, la gente a su alrededor riendo, disfrutando del tofú. Una calma apacible._

 _Pero de repente él se congeló, ella se sorprendió por ello._

 _—¿Qué te pasa Po?_ — _preguntó preocupada._

— _No puede ser_ — _dijo sin dejar de ver un punto muerto, ella seguía sin entender._

— _¿Qué ocurre Po?_ — _él volvió en sí._

— _Es Shifu_ — _la felina se levantó de su asiento._

— _Tenemos que llegar con él_ — _ella sin preguntar ni decir nada se fue con él._

 _No se detuvieron para nada, Po no quería decirlo, pero presentía lo peor… no tardaron mucho en llegar._

 _Ambos se congelaron, Tigresa solo se acercó al cadáver, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. No tardó mucho en romper en llanto, se acuclilló y lo levantó para poder abrazarlo, Po solo agachó la cabeza y negó con tristeza._

— _¡Shifu!_ — _gritó ella, Po puso su pata en su hombro en forma de apoyo, ella no iba a parar en un buen tiempo._

 _Sintió una energía cercana, chi exactamente al lado del cuerpo, se acercó más y notó el lugar, puso su mano y la energía se absorbió sin dificultad. Esto no lo comentaría hasta que fuese necesario._

Ella seguía caminando sin rumbo aparente, él solo la observaba encima de uno de los techos cercanos. Negaba con la cabeza lamentaba el no poder siquiera tranquilizarla, las palabras no eran algo que él siquiera dominara.

Bajó de un salto, ella se detuvo al oír el chapoteo de la caída detrás de ella, volteó con ligereza.

—¿Qué ocurre Guerrero Dragón? —dijo con una seriedad nunca antes vista en ella.

—Por favor deja las formalidades —dijo el tranquilamente —, ¿somos amigos no? —ella clavó su vista en él ante esas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres Po? —preguntó de forma fría.

—Solo quiero ayudarte a que superes esto —dijo sinceramente.

—Déjame sola —aseveró comenzando a caminar, pero de la nada él ya estaba frente a ella —, eso da un poco de miedo cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabías?

—No puedo dejarte sola —dijo con firmeza —, no por cómo eres —ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello? —él no dejó de mirarla formando un incómodo silencio —. ¡Responde! —gritó con furia. Se estaba descontrolando.

Él corrió hacia ella sorprendiéndola, cerró los ojos… pero… sintió una calidez y suavidad que nunca hubiese imaginado. Abrió los ojos, Po estaba abrazándola, no era un acto de condescendencia, era un gesto puro y sincero. Ella correspondió el abrazo.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo él suavemente —, pero no puedes torturarte para siempre, eres muy emocional, y no es malo, pero no puedes siempre dejarte influenciar por tus emociones.

—Con todo respeto… no creo que sepas lo que es perder un padre —eso fue un ataque directo, rompió el abrazo colocando ambas patas en los hombros de ella.

—Quizás no lo he experimentado, pero mi deber como maestro es ayudar a quién lo necesita no solo en el arte marcial sino en lo que conlleva el espíritu Tigresa, no menosprecies aquel que extiende su mano a ayudarte —ella se quedó sin palabras, lágrimas nuevamente fluyeron, él las limpió con sus dedos —. Sé que Shifu tenía la certeza que a situaciones como está podías salir adelante —no podía decir nada ante esas palabras —, y yo, al igual que él, confío en ti, eres muy fuerte Tigresa, aunque digas lo contrario y lo has demostrado antes.

—Po… —dijo con voz quebrada —, perdón… —pero sin esperar nada, la besó en los labios, ella fue sorprendida, y una mar de emociones nació otra vez, se dejó llevar por ello. Estaban más que empapados, pero la lluvia parecía debilitarse.

El beso terminó.

—Recuérdalo —dijo sonriéndole —, yo creo en ti —ella asintió con ligero sonrojo, entrelazó su pata con la de ella —, vamos, subamos.

Ella solo sonrió un poco.

…

Desviaba las interminables flechas, utilizando ráfagas de viento en ocasiones, se sentía frustrado, y la molestia consigo mismo no desaparecería tan fácil.

Se notaba su impotencia y furia. Ella lo conocía perfectamente, necesitaba desahogarse, y esa manera era la mejor que tenía.

—¿Por qué? —empezaba a fluir —, ¿por qué rayos no pude evitar esto? —otras flechas eran rotas.

—Grulla…

—¡Soy un completo inútil! —gritó con más fuerza.

—¡Ya basta! —saltó frente a él —, mírame a los ojos, ya detente —él negó con la cabeza y la atacó con sus alas como punta de flecha, ella hizo un simple bloqueo circular seguido de una patada directo al pecho. Él retrocedió pero no se rindió, giró sobre sí mismo sacando pequeñas ráfagas de viento al mismo tiempo que se detenía y daba patadas de manera muy flexible, Mei Ling muy apenas pudo bloquear un poco. Él ya no era el Grulla que antes conoció en Lee Da, ya era un maestro realmente.

—¡No pude siquiera mantener esta dimensión en paz!

—¡No es culpa tuya! —Grulla siguió con combinación de leves saltos y patadas, utilizando las alas para bloqueos circulares, pero en uno de ellos, Mei Ling saltó hacia adelante e hizo una pequeña patada media circular en el contorno de la tortuga sin perder equilibrio, haciendo que él se levantara, y, acto seguido hizo el golpe de fuego de Tigresa directo al pecho otra vez y esta vez lo sacó de la tortuga haciéndolo caer al suelo —. Es suficiente, ¡he dicho! —acentuó, Grulla volvió en sí.

—Está bien —ella asintió.

—Ahora debemos irnos —le extendió su pata y él la tomó levantándose.

—Sigues siendo muy fuerte Mei —dijo serio.

—Esta vez ha sido meramente suerte Grulla —y se encaminaron saliendo del salón.

…

El ataúd estaba en la arena de exhibición, la lluvia había cesado ya, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, todos vestían de blanco, el silencio reinaba, un retrato del maestro Shifu estaba a un lado del cuerpo. Era una gran pérdida para el _Valle de la Paz_.

Víbora y Po encendían las lámparas, pues empezaba a oscurecer. Mucha gente colocaba bastante comida frente al ataúd, mucha de ella venía del _restaurante de Tofú del señor Ping_.

Atrás del cuerpo estaba un altar lleno de velas blancas e incienso con una placa de madera con su nombre, Tai Lung encendía el incienso y Tigresa las velas.

—Espero tengas un buen viaje amigo mío —dijo el Maestro Oogway al cuerpo —, te veré pronto —y se alejó.

Acto seguido todos empezaban a pegar papelitos blancos y amarillos sobre el ataúd. Todo sería diferente a partir de entonces.

Rhino, Mono, Po y Grulla cargaron la caja y empezaron a caminar a la salida, todos solo observaban el cuerpo del maestro.

La expresión tan serena, tan tranquila, parecía feliz, aunque no lo era. Todos se reverenciaban por el respeto que le tenían al gran maestro. Su nombre sería inmortalizado en la historia no solo del valle sino de China para siempre.

Llegaron al cementerio, lo bajaron, todos le dieron la espalda.

La lluvia comenzaba otra vez.

—Grandes hombres no son los que poseen riqueza ni poder —habló Mono a los maestros y al emperador Shen —, sino aquellos por los que la tierra llorará a su partida.

La lluvia cobró la fuerza de nuevo inundado todo el lugar mientras que la tierra sepultaba el ataúd. La noche llegó finalmente. Haciendo acto de presencia la oscuridad.

...

Ya nadie estaba en ese terreno, cayó de los árboles, arrastraba las largas cadenas, otro encapuchado hizo acto de presencia frente a él, era un poco más bajo una gigantesca joroba.

—¿Tienes el pergamino? —Preguntó el de las cadenas.

—Así es amigo mío con voz severa extensiéndoselo, tenía largas garras pero finas y delgadas.

—Perfecto solo un último asalto y la victoria será nuestra —el jorobado asintió riéndose.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y se den una vuelta por mis otras historias.**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido.**

 **Su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, bonita tarde, he regresado, me sorprende como pude terminar este capítulo en tres semanas cuando el anterior me tarde casi dos meses, pero todo se debe a que mi imaginación está al mil por hora, las vacaciones han llegado y he de aprovecharlas para mantener todo en orden y con tranquilidad, eso me produjo paz y serenidad, logrando terminar esto.**

 **A este capítulo le puse mucho empeño y dedicación, espero se pueda apreciar. Debo de decirles que la introducción del otro cap fue un error de la página que cortó mucha trama del principio, traté de solucionarlo pero simplemente no sucedió, por lo cual me siento muy mal, pero que se le va a hacer.**

 **Hablando del anterior capítulo sobre mi etapa en esta plataforma; debo decir que en ese momento que publiqué el cap estaba con demasiado estrés encima, además me clavé en cosas que no debían de sobrepensarse, aunque es cierto que el tiempo es contado, pero últimamente la chispa de la magia está creciendo y no puedo evitar escribir, tal vez lo que haré será alejarme de este fandom un tiempo y cuando me haya desintoxicado volveré con mejores historias y tramas.**

 **Bueno antes de empezar.**

 **#KungFuPandanoestámuerto**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Tigresa y Po encendieron los inciensos, dos velas y colocaron el bastón frente al retrato de Shifu que estaba colgado en la pared, también acomodaron la placa en medio. Po se retiró, Tigresa se quedó un poco más, contemplando el altar.

Llevaban cinco días de luto, las cosas no se habían arreglado, el silencio aun reinaba, el Palacio de Jade tenía un aura distinta sin la alegría y serenidad del panda rojo. Las actividades no podían interrumpirse, no debían descuidar el Valle, y ahora tampoco a China, una gran responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros. Aunque estaban listos para eso, ese golpe los derrumbó moralmente, parecía que la esperanza moría.

…

Revisaba cada plano, miraba la cantidad que tenía, reflexionaba cada efecto, una decisión y cambiaría el rumbo de la historia, le era imposible tomarla a la ligera; era su invento, su creación, tenía en cuenta los riesgos que conllevaba. Era demasiado grande la brecha entre la admiración y el deber.

Tan solo planos vacíos, prototipos… cada línea dibujada, cada descripción, cada apunte. Todo estaba ahí, su tiempo invertido: sus años y horas de investigación, deducciones. Su trabajo y el anhelo de brindar nuevas maneras para proteger a su país contra las guerras e invasiones.

—Vaya, vaya Shen —una vos profunda se oyó detrás suyo.

—¿Quién osa entrar sin mi permiso y además dirigirse a mí con tan poco respeto? —preguntó el emperador.

—Parece que la idea prevalece —esa frase lo confundió —, no importa la realidad en la que te encuentres.

—¿A qué te refieres extraño? —cuestionó, mientras sigilosamente colocaba su ala en su espada —, ¿y quién eres?

—Mi identidad realmente no importa —respondió él —, solo necesito esos pergaminos, dámelos y no tendrás problemas.

Shen se volteó para encararlo, viendo que la capucha cubría su rostro.

—¿Y si decido no dártelos? —la espada estaba ligeramente separada de la funda para simplemente salir y atacar, pero no debía precipitarse.

—Entonces no me dejarás opción más que arrebatártelos a la fuerza —dijo tajantemente —, y créeme que no querrás que lo haga.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras —el encapuchado lanzó sus cadenas seguido de esas palabras, Shen terminó por desenvainar su espada y con grácil movimiento circular hacia atrás cortó ambas cadenas.

—Muy impresionante el filo de la hoja de tu espada —comentó burlesco.

—Gracias —respondió de la misma forma Shen —, te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿quién eres y que quieres hacer con mis pergaminos?

El encapuchado negó con la cabeza.

—Solo busco obtener el poder que tu creación proporcionará, con la cuál casi destruiste China en esa ocasión —el pavorreal arqueó una ceja muy confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vamos Shen, no eres un niño, eres el emperador, y sabes perfectamente que el prototipo funcionará, además tienes la idea de lo poderoso que es, así será más fácil ganar conflictos bélicos —Shen tragó grueso —, te repito, casi lograste dominar China de no ser por el _Guerrero Dragón_ y _los Cinco Furiosos_.

—¿Ellos qué tiene que ver? —exigió una respuesta molesto —, ¿por qué?

—Lo repetiré una vez más: casi dominaste China en otra dimensión, que es de la que yo provengo —Shen arrugó el entrecejo —, ahí eras un maldito déspota, asesino cruel con aires de grandeza —rompió su defensa ante esas palabras —, y moriste a manos del Guerrero Dragón.

—¡Mentiroso! —embistió con su espada, el encapuchado se desvaneció ante su mirada dejándolo perplejo.

—Nada mal, no me esperaba menos de ti Shen —dijo viendo los pergaminos, Shen temió lo peor —, pero lo que te digo no es mentira, hay dos personas que podrán respondértelo y están más cerca de lo que imaginas —pero sin esperárselo fue embestido por Rhino quién lo atacó manejando su gran mazo con maestría sacándolo del Palacio.

—¿Está bien mi señor? —preguntó Rhino preocupado, Shen se acercó a la mesa con los pergaminos.

—Al parecer sí —dijo revisándolos para constatarse de que no faltara alguno —. Debo hablar con Po, Tai Lung y los demás maestros, avísales que nos reuniremos en el _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_.

—Entendido —dijo Rhino saliendo de la habitación.

Él solo se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras del encapuchado, seguía duda de sus afirmaciones, pero tampoco debía pasar por alto sus testimonios.

…

Estaba afuera de su habitación, no sabía que decir, simplemente las palabras no llegaban, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo empezar… ¿entrar o esperar a que saliera?, ni una sola respuesta se presentaba.

Llevaba en su mano izquierda un ramo de flores, pensaba en lo imprudente que estaba haciendo; apenas cinco días de la partida de Shifu y él trataba de acercarse a la maestra Mei Ling. Pegó su espalda a la pared.

—Bonita noche —habló finalmente, tragó grueso, un calor indescriptible se hizo presente dentro de él —, nos ha envuelto en su cálido manto —ya no podía detenerse —, perfecta para una tranquila caminata nocturna —dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

Ninguna palabra parecía omitirse dentro de la habitación.

—Espero su estancia en el Palacio le esté resultando bien.

Seguía sin oír respuesta, eso le aterró pero prefirió continuar…

—Entiendo que soy tímido, comprendo que alguien de semejante belleza y maestría del wu shu no quisiera que me le acercara… —con esas últimas palabras cayó en cuenta de lo que intentaba lograr, y era todo a lo contrario que él era, meneó su cabeza, respiró profundo —. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? —abrió la puerta y se percató finalmente de su ausencia, eso lo enrojeció por el hecho de darse cuenta de sus palabras fueron en vano —, rayos —miró las flores y salió de ahí.

…

Cientos de rollos abiertos y regados por el suelo, llevaba mucho tiempo enfrascada en esa repisa tratando de encontrar respuestas, no lograba conseguir nada, aunque en su búsqueda se topaba con múltiples y muy distintas técnicas que en su realidad no existían, y que admitía resultaban más poderosas que muchas que ella aprendió en Lee Da. También existían historias muy oscuras ahí, el triple de sangrientas y épicas, con motivos aún más oscuros de por medio.

—Maestra Mei Ling —ella dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras, pero sé calmó al ver que tan solo era Mantis.

—Maestro Mantis —se reverenció con respeto.

—Por favor solo dime Mantis —ella sonrió por ello —, ¿qué hace husmeando los rollos? —dijo con tono frío y severo.

—Yo… este… —no podía controlar sus nervios al verse descubierta.

—No te alarmes, solo es broma, no hay problema –ella se limpió sudor de la frente —, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? —preguntó saltando a su hombro asustándola un poco.

—En realidad… —si la necesitaba pero no de él, nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Sí?

—Trato de encontrar alguna pista o indicio de qué o quién es lo que asesinó a Shifu —dentro de su mente sonó convincente Mantis brincó a su hombro.

—En ese caso creo que no está buscando en la sección correcta —ella arrugó el entrecejo con sorpresa —, revise por allá —apuntó a su derecha —, específicamente la parte de arriba.

—Gracias maestro… perdón, Mantis.

—De nada, y de verdad creo que debería ayudarla —opinó, ella no podía evadirlo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó nerviosa.

—Porque estoy viendo que lo necesita —dijo sonriéndole, ella no pudo decir nada contra ello.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente derrotada, Mantis sonrió y subió a la parte alta para empezar a buscar lo que ella necesitase.

…

El bosque era extenso, la luna iluminaba perfectamente, solo ellos dos, él seguían sin poder creer cómo llegaron a ese punto, a ese lugar. Nunca había estado a solas con ella: incluso esa idea le resultaba aterradora con la que él tanto conocía y apreciaba. Sin mencionar que la que estaba a su lado imponía temor con su actitud dura y orgullosa.

En todo el camino reinó el incómodo silencio, ambas partes no sabían que hacer o decir.

—Víbora… —habló finalmente él.

—Grulla —siguió ella.

Se detuvieron en seco, era una parte alejada de todo, voltearon a verse, les estaba resultando imposible intercambiar palabras… eran completamente opuestos y ambos lo sabían de antemano.

—Sentémonos allá —señaló ella a una gran roca en medio del sitio, así lo hicieron, concentraron sus miradas en la gran luna.

—Que bella es la luna —dijo él con una actitud apacible, ella tragó grueso y meneo la cabeza sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Grulla, antes que nada quiero disculparme —eso lo sorprendió por el simple hecho de la actitud orgullosa, él asintió sonriendo —, por haberme comportado como lo hice contigo y tu… —gruñó de solo pensarlo —, querida amiga —sonrió forzadamente y él rio divertido por ello.

—Entiendo y acepto tus disculpas —ella sonrió feliz —. ¿Pero por qué te comportaste así?

Ella se congeló, sus mejillas enrojecieron a tal punto de parecer tomate.

—Bueno es q… q… que —su tartamudeo ocasionaba que a imagen de dureza y orgullo se fuese disipando cada vez más, ahora se parecía a la Víbora que él conocía perfectamente.

—Tranquila —dijo sereno, acarició con suavidad su cabeza, el sonrojo creció más —, no tienes que explicarte, lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó cuál niña pequeña.

—Sí —respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él besándolo, extramente él correspondió eso. Cayeron al suelo.

Se dejaron llevar por la sensación que los envolvía con ese afecto. Solo ellos dos, nadie más.

Cortaron el beso, solo se miraban fijamente…sonrieron, él la envolvió en sus alas, ella se recostó en su pecho.

—Realmente me gustas Grulla —dijo ella, él sonrió con ternura y lástima por ella —, aunque a veces parezca lo contrario —él comprendía todo aquello, pero ella no era la Víbora que realmente quería —. ¿Y tú qué sientes?

No sabía que responder, no quería lastimarla, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Yo… —suspiró —, no hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor… no tengo palabras para describir este sentimiento —ella sonrió.

—Por lo menos siento que soy correspondida —dijo mientras se apegaba más a su pecho.

Él aún no se encontraba cara a cara con su yo de esa dimensión, era inquietante y extraño. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si se encontraran cara a cara?, ¿qué consecuencias traería su choque?

Ya no podía causar problemas ahí, debía apresurarse a encontrar la solución para salir de esa dimensión.

—Grulla —habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre Víbora? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Siento como tu corazón late muy rápido —él se sonrojó enormemente.

—¿Qué?, perdón —se levantó ligeramente del suelo con sus alas —, espero no haberte incomodado.

—No te preocupes, yo también estoy igual que tú, escucha —con su cola lo tomó del cuello acercándolo y pegó su oído a su corazón, su latir era muy rápido y sonoro.

—Asombroso —fue lo que atinó a decir, ella soltó una risita levemente por ello, él la abrazó.

Él se quitó un gran peso de encima.

…

Seguían hojeando los pergaminos, Mei Ling no encontraba nada parecido o alguna pista para estar más cerca de salir de ahí, comenzaba a frustrarse.

—Maestra, ¿realmente que está buscando? —cuestionó al contemplar su pequeña frustración, ella no sabía que inventar para salirse de esa pregunta, no podía decírselo.

—Pues… —no podía articular palabra alguna.

—No importa, sino quiere decirme, respetaré su decisión —ella sonrió por ello.

—Gracias maestro Mantis —él sonrió reverenciándose.

—De nada.

…

Las voces de ambos rebotaban por el eco de los pasillos, sus pasos se escuchaban perfectamente. Caminaban mientras Tai Lung encendía las lámparas.

—No puedo creer lo que me dice —dijo el felino molesto —, ¿cómo pudo pasar nuestra guardia? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No tengo la más remota idea, pero creo saber el motivo que quiere secuestrar al emperador —se detuvieron al decir esas palabras.

—¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

—Los pergaminos contienen información confidencial, que en las manos equivocadas pueden ser devastadores —Tai Lung arqueó una ceja por ello.

—¿Qué contienen? —cuestionó con firmeza, Rhino no podía decírselo por más confianza que existiera.

—Él emperador te lo revelará cuando vea el momento adecuado Tai Lung —el asintió no muy satisfecho con la respuesta —, dile a los demás maestros y nos vemos en el _Salón Sagrado_.

Rhino se fue, Tai Lung siguió encendiendo las lámparas, pero a lo lejos era observado por una silueta oscura que portaba una capucha.

…

El pergamino se abrió, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, su alegría fue enorme, a Mantis le extrañó ese cambio radical de su actitud.

—¿Qué ocurre maestra? —preguntó interesado.

—Encontré lo que buscaba —él sonrió feliz por ella.

—Excelente, me alegro —ella lo tomó con su pata y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo.

—Gracias a tu ayuda Mantis —él sonrió.

—De nada —dijo suspirando.

Ella salió prácticamente corriendo en busca de su plumífero amigo… el tiempo se agotaba, necesitaban salirse de ahí cuanto antes para así evitar más tragedias.

…

La pasión aún los envolvía, se dejaban llevar más y más… nada podía romper la perfección de ese momento. Todo parecía estar a su favor. Él acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, ella solo agitaba su cola disfrutando del contacto.

Unas largas cadenas con ganchos iban en dirección a ellos, Grulla aventó a Víbora y él esquivo evitando así el ataque, rodó para apartarse de ahí. La risa macabra se expandió por todo el lugar, las cadenas desaparecieron, Grulla presintió lo peor, se levantó y posicionó para defenderse, Víbora se deslizó hasta él, miraban para todos lados.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó ella.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso causó la muerte de Shifu —el encapuchado apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Qué come que adivina maestro Grulla? —saltó girando sobre si mismo y arrojando las cadenas de nueva cuenta.

Ambos se separaron una vez más, Grulla se elevó ligeramente.

—¡Alas de justicia! —exclamó lanzando fuertes ráfagas de viento que ocasionar cortes superficiales en la capucha alejándolo varios metros.

—¡Veo que te has vuelto más poderoso desde la última vez que combatimos! —esa frase confundió a Grulla quién entrecerró los ojos esperando algún movimiento de su contrincante.

Sin darse cuenta la cadena se enredó en su pata y lo estrelló contra el suelo, ambas cadenas se alzaron y descendieron con las puntas de los garfios apuntando a su torso.

—¡Tú junto con esa felina estorban mis planes! —exclamó confundiéndolo aún más, pero un coletazo desvió las cadenas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Víbora ajena a toda la situación.

—No me digas que no se lo has dicho Grulla —mencionó con sarcasmo, él arrugó el entrecejo por ello, aún desconocía la identidad del encapuchado.

—¿Decirme que cosa? —el encapuchado soltó otra risa —, ¿qué ocurre Grulla? —exclamó desesperándose, él la miró fugazmente.

—Lo lamento Víbora —se disculpó sintiendo una enorme culpa —, yo no soy quién tú crees. No soy el Grulla que conoces.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó aún más molesta —, ¿por qué dices que no?

—¡Porque soy de otra dimensión! —confesó finalmente, ella negó con la cabeza ante tal revelación.

—No, no puede ser —dijo alejándose un poco —, eso es imposible.

—Ninguno supo cómo dimos con este lugar.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mei Ling y yo —ella cerró los ojos tratando de no alterarse más —, caminábamos por el bosque, cuando ráfagas invisibles nos atacaron, después un agüero negro se abrió y unas cadenas emergieron y nos arrastraron, ahora noto que fue él.

—Que inteligente, aunque debo confesar que su intervención en esta dimensión fue un error de cálculo.

—Bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí te venceré por la muerte de Shifu —Víbora quedó estupefacta ante ello.

—Esperemos puedas lograrlo, pero dudo que puedas, te venceré otra vez —de su capucha salió una esfera verde jade.

—¡Demonios!, ¡eres tú!…

La esfera adoptó forma, convirtiéndose en él: una estatua de jade, tenía el cabello largo amarrado, una shen keng holgada y su sombrero colgado en su espalda. Se colocó en posición de defensa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Esa estatua es el Grulla de tu dimensión.

—No puede ser.

—La única manera de liberarlo de ese estado es derrotando a ese sujeto —ella asintió y también se colocó en posición de ataque.

…

Caminaba, trataba de no sufrir un ataque de ansias, estaba delante de la pileta. Entraron Tai Lung, Rhino, Mantis, Mono, Tigresa y Po.

—¿Qué quiere hablar con nosotros su majestad? —preguntó Mono.

—Los he citado aquí por un hecho que aconteció hace menos de una hora… —pero antes de continuar se percató de la ausencia de algunos maestros —, ¿y los demás maestros?

—Los estuve buscando pero no los encontré aquí en el Palacio —dijo Tai Lung —, Po, ¿puedes ver dónde están? —él asintió, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente los abrió cambiando a un color verde jade. —Grulla y Víbora están en el bosque peleando… ¡contra el encapuchado!

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Rhino furioso —, ¡no tenían por qué salirse del Palacio!

—Mei Ling está a nada de llegar a ellos —Mono y Mantis se alarmaron.

—¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla! —dijeron al unísono sorprendiéndose.

—¿Y Oogway? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Oogway…

De la nada una explosión los sacó fuera del Salón.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ha significado mucho para mí este capítulo, los invito a que dejen sus reviews, que aunque no lo crean motivan bastante, ayudan a mejorar y continuar escribiendo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido;**

 **Su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La corriente los arrastró, no pudieron prevenirlo, siquiera sentir su aproximación. Los cuerpos eran llevados a través de las canaletas, trataban de luchar inútilmente por pescarse de algo que pudiera darles una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero no había nada, solo paredes lisas, dos de ellos perdieron la batalla al caer en el barranco, pero los demás seguían por milagro vivos, pero los consecutivos golpes con las múltiples rocas terminaron el trabajo finalmente acabando con sus vidas.**

 **Bueno, remembranza el martes en la noche me avisan que mi primo murió, el texto de arriba es una descripción de ello, junto con sus amigos, eran muy jóvenes, 18 años todos... es un hecho lamentable que me ha dejado varias enseñanzas, pero sobre todo, una de ellas que vengo repitiendo mucho; hay que vivir el momento, el ahora, solo de eso tenemos conciencia. Descansa en paz primito, te rindo homenaje de esta manera tan humilde (aunque en el siguiente cap vuelva a rendirlo).**

 **Debo tragarme mis palabras, dije y aseguré, repetí bastantes veces hasta que mi mente se lo creyó brevemente, que el capítulo 6 sería el último de esta historia, y luché porque eso se cumpliera, pero resulté ser un perdedor de mis propias palabras, ya que no pude dar más, al parecer esta historia quiere finalizar lenta pero muy segura de lo que está ofreciendo, quiere contar a su manera y a ritmo de velocidad media... cosa que me sorprende enormemente ya que nunca me ha ocurrido eso de reflexionar tanto, mi cabeza está agotada de todo lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos; trabajo, estudio, pensar, idear... mucha carga, no he dejado descansar ni un segundo y eso puede resultar contraproducente... así que para el siguiente capítulo, que sé ahora que será el definitivo final, lo empezaré a escribir mucho tiempo después y quizás tarde mucho en publicarlo (o por lo menos eso creo), esto para evitar descompensasiones.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La gran entrada se destruyó y todos quedaron al principio de las escaleras, con quemaduras superficiales en su pelaje y un poco aturdidos por el estruendoso sonido. La nube de ceniza se cubría todo su alrededor, aún no lo graba disiparse.

—¿Chicos? —exclamó Mono con la vista nublada.

De la nada otro fuerte sonido se escuchó, como un fuerte crujido, Po alzó la vista, una línea de polvo se formó hacia arriba del techo del Palacio y cayó frente a ellos resquebrajando el suelo. La ceniza terminó por desaparecer.

Portaba una capucha, cuyo rostro ocultaba, tenía ambas patas metidas en sus largas mangas… con dificultad se pusieron de pie.

—Tú otra vez —dijo Rhino con rabia, el encapuchado negó moviendo la cabeza, Shen miró a detalle, este estaba más encorvado.

—No es el mismo —un pergamino sobresalió de su manga derecha —, ¡tiene uno de mis pergaminos!

Po saltó hacia él conectando una patada en su pecho alejándolo unos metros, pero de la nada desapareció ante sus ojos, para inmediatamente estar detrás de él, el encapuchado intentó atraparlo, pero Po también se desvaneció y reapareció atrapándolo, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas y cayendo hacia atrás proyectándolo en el suelo.

—Has superado mis expectativas panda —dijo el encapuchado levantándose con dificultad.

—Gracias, aprendí muy bien de usted —todos quedaron confusos por esa frase —, maestro Oogway —sus ojos se expandieron a más no poder, un silencio profundo se apoderó del momento.

—¿Qué dijiste Po? —preguntó Tigresa temblando, el encapuchado soltó una fuerte carcajada causando pavor en ella.

Él se quitó su capucha revelando finalmente su identidad: efectivamente el maestro Oogway. Todos desencajaron sus mandíbulas por tan inesperada revelación.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —cuestionó Tai Lung.

Nadie sabía que pensar, todo ocurría de manera rápida, el espíritu se quebró, la esperanza parecía desaparecer.

—Tan solo necesito los pergaminos de nuestro admirable y respetable emperador —dijo la tortuga.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Po.

—Por el poder que su invento puede generar —comentó, Shen sudó frío.

—¿Invento? —cuestionaron Mantis y Mono.

—¿Acaso no les dijo nada sobre la creación que revolucionaría a China? —interrogó con burla. Todos voltearon a ver a Shen, él meneó la cabeza —. Aquel invento que dejaría obsoletos a los maestros como guardianes de la paz.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando Shen? —confrontó Tai Lung con leve molestia, Shen exhaló con pesadez.

—Acabar con conflictos bélicos de manera rápida y sin muchas bajas resultaría un avance tremendo —explicó —, mi mente creó los planos de un invento que ayudaría a todos.

—¿Deshaciéndose de nosotros en el proceso? —inquirió más enojado, algo raro visto en él.

—¡No es así! —exclamó Shen molesto, inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse —. Los maestros son protectores, y muy fuertes, pero ante una guerra resultan bajas que afectan tiempo después, este invento podría reducir el número de bajas y el ejército se encargaría de todo, mientras los maestros seguirían salvaguardando las ciudades y valles.

—¿Qué inventó precisamente? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Un arma que respira fuego y escupe metal —explicó Oogway sonriendo con malicia —, deformando la receta de los fuegos artificiales que sus padres inventaron —todos se sorprendieron por esa revelación.

—¿No se supone que los fuegos artificiales son inofensivos? —cuestionó Mono, Oogway soltó una macabra carcajada.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos? —esas palabras lastimaban viniendo de aquel _ejemplo a seguir_ que los entrenó y con el que convivieron un largo tiempo, aquel que consideraban su familia —, los fuegos artificiales están lejos de ser simple entretenimiento, ¿verdad Shen? —Shen arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el pergamino? —exigió una respuesta.

—Obtenerlo era sencillo, lo difícil era burlar la seguridad, para eso tuve que intervenir y mover algunos hilos —explicó con tranquilidad, Tai Lung entrecerró los ojos prediciendo que algo malo iba a revelarse —. ¿Qué evento podría dejarlos vulnerables y destruidos por dentro para no percatarse de que algo faltaba? —Tigresa abrió los ojos a más no poder por esa pregunta.

—No puede ser… —dijo Shen decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Así que tuve que encargarme de Shifu y quitarlo del camino —explicó, Tigresa sacó sus garras.

—¿Revelaste su ubicación al encapuchado? —preguntó Po.

—No idiota, yo maté a Shifu —confesó finalmente dejando paralizados a todos ahí.

—Pero en sus recuerdos era el encapuchado que atacó a Shen —dijo Po, Oogway volvió a reír.

—Me sorprende que Shifu te eligiera como Guerrero Dragón y te considerara un maestro del chi cuando veo que no sabes usarlo —Po cayó de rodillas al pensar en lo que hizo Oogway.

Tigresa saltó hacia él rasgando la parte frontal de su capucha, en sus ojos se notaba la furia, intentó darle otro zarpazo pero Oogway lo desvió con su bastón.

—¡Maldito! —patadas y golpes se intercambiaban, ocasionando fuertes estruendos que se esparcían a los alrededores, a Oogway le costaba trabajo mantenerse en la velocidad de la felina —. ¡Shifu confió en ti! —lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

—¡Tigresa tienes que detener tus emociones! —gritó Tai Lung.

—¡Te consideraba su hermano! —Oogway puso su bastón en el suelo interponiéndose en el paso de Tigresa, al quedar distraída le dio un golpe en el abdomen y la aventó por las escaleras.

Po llegó a dónde iba a caer y la atrapó evitando que se golpeara.

—La niñita llora por su papito —se burló de forma grotesca haciendo que a los demás les ardiera la sangre.

—¡Insolente lagartija! —exclamó Rhino saltando, empujando su mazo hacia adelante para aplastarlo.

Oogway lo esquivó y el mazo ocasionó grietas enormes en el suelo.

—Por poco y mi cabeza queda aplastada —puso su bastón en el cuello de Rhino y se deslizó por el suelo haciéndolo caer —, pero sigues siendo igual de lento rinoceronte —se subió encima y levantó su pata, un extraño brillo verde jade pareció salir de Rhino hasta que se desvaneció —los ojos de Oogway brillaron, todos se impactaron.

—¡Eres una escoria! —exclamó Po horrorizado de como absorbió el chi del maestro Rhino —, ¿cómo te atreves a profanar el conocimiento ancestral del chi para arrebatarlo?

—Debemos pensar en una manera de derrotarle, no podemos precipitarnos o fracasaremos —indicó Tai Lung.

…

El Grulla de jade atacó a Grulla, pero Víbora se interpuso empujándolo y recibiendo el golpe.

—¡Víbora! —gritó al mismo tiempo que mandaba a volar de una patada al zombie.

—Tú ocúpate del encapuchado —dijo ella levantándose y enfrentándose al zombie.

—Mi nombre es Kai —reveló finalmente descubriéndose la capucha —, ¡el asesino de jade! —lanzó las cadenas de nueva cuenta pero girando mientras avanzaba. Grulla alzó vuelo y descendió en picada directo a Kai, abrió sus alas golpeándolo en su cara y tumbándolo al suelo. Se alejó un poco para evitar contacto con las cadenas, Kai se levantó.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte, no como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos —comentó burlón.

—No traté de hacerlo, intenté evitar que mi amigo Mantis lo hiciera —corrigió alzando vuelo nuevamente —. ¡Alas de justicia!

Kai esquivó el ataque.

—¡Veremos qué tan rápido vuelas! —lanzó sus cadenas hacia Víbora.

—¡No, Víbora! —gritó con impotencia Grulla, las cadenas la envolvieron.

—Veremos cuán útil eres para mí ejército —ella trataba inútilmente de liberarse, Grulla bajó a ayudarla, pero el zombie se interpuso luchando con él.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella luchando contra la presión que hacían las cadenas, un brillo empezó a salir de su cuerpo. Grulla lanzó al zombie lejos.

—¡Ya déjala! —pero rápidamente fue interceptado por el mismo.

El brillo se hacía más intenso, todo estaba perdido. Volvía a ser un inútil, solamente un estorbo, nada cambiaba. Bloqueaba los múltiples ataques del Grulla.

Pero de la nada, una figura con una velocidad impresionante atacó a Kai soltando finalmente a Víbora, era nada más y nada menos que Mei Ling dándole la espalda.

—Hola —lo saludó sardónica.

—Maldita gata —dijo enredando sus cadenas a los brazos, Víbora no podía dejar de ver a Mei Ling quién la había salvado.

—¿Por qué lo…?

—¿Hice? —terminó la pregunta aun dándole la espalda —, somos maestros, nuestro deber es ayudar a quién lo necesita, apoyarnos entre nosotros, sin importar la relación personal que tengamos —Víbora sonrió con derrota —. Ahora hay que encargarse de ese miserable, tú y Grulla combatan contra él, yo me encargo del… —se sorprendió al ver que era una copia exacta de Grulla, con pequeñas diferencias, pero hecho de jade —, ¿qué rayos?

—Te lo explicaré después —dijo Víbora, Mei Ling asintió.

Mei Ling corrió hasta el zombie y de una patada voladora lo estrelló contra el árbol.

—Qué suerte que llegaras —dijo Grulla muy aliviado internamente.

—No fue "suerte" —le guiñó el ojo confundiéndolo —, encontré lo que buscábamos, pero primero derrotémoslo.

—Sí —él y Víbora fueron hasta Kai.

Lanzó unas ráfagas de viento, Kai se cubrió, Víbora saltó dándole un coletazo alejándolo un poco, Grulla giró sobre sí mismo clavando su pico en ambos brazos ocasionando un fuerte grito de parte de él. Desencajó el pico y escupió la poca sangre que había salido.

Víbora se enredó en su brazo izquierdo y cuello, formando así una especie de palanca que lo hacía golpearse a sí mismo.

Grulla dio medio giro con su pierna derecha tumbándolo de nueva cuenta.

Kai se levantó con rapidez y lanzó sus cadenas.

—¡Ya me hicieron enojar! —volvió a lanzar sus cadenas, ambos las esquivaron pero atraparon a Mei Ling.

—¡No! —gritó Grulla volando hasta Kai, pero el brillo salió rápidamente de ella y se desvaneció, Kai lo atrapó con sus cadenas y lo estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo.

Víbora se deslizó por el suelo y saltó para tratar de acertar un golpe definitivo, pero fue interceptada por un codazo en el punto céntrico del vientre dejándola sumamente adolorida.

—¡Kai deja de jugar y ven al Palacio! —gritó el Grulla de jade quién se convirtió en un círculo de jade otra vez.

Kai abrió un agujero negro y entró en él.

Grulla abrió los ojos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que no he hecho nada bien aquí, solo problemas han ocurrido debido a mi intervención en esta dimensión —Víbora se acercó a él, él se levantó y golpeó el suelo con furia —, soy un verdadero inútil.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó Víbora molesta por la actitud derrotista que estaba manifestando —, no es tú culpa Grulla, no eres un dios o un adivino para predecir lo que ocurrirá.

—Si nunca hubiera entrado a esta dimensión… —empezaba a hablar pero recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella haciéndolo finalmente reaccionar.

—Tu participación aquí solo es un accidente, pero los sucesos que han ocurrido hasta ahorita quizás iban a ocurrir, eso fue lo que dio a entender Kai —se sobó la parte afectada —, perdóname, no tuve otra opción, eres muy fuerte, no dudes jamás de ello, ahora debemos enfrentar el problema y tratar de vencer al enemigo —él sonrió y asintió.

—Pero el pergamino se fue junto con Mei.

—¿Este rollo? —dijo extendiéndoselo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mei Ling lo dejó en el suelo antes de combatir —Grulla lo tomó y lo abrió, revelándose ante él el secreto que tanto buscaban.

…

Todos rodearon a Oogway limitando su espacio de ataque, él saltó hacia Tai Lung, metiendo todas sus extremidades dentro del caparazón y giró sobre sí mismo concentrando el impacto en su pecho mandándolo a volar.

Mono lanzó una patada voladora sacándolo de sí, Oogway cayó de pie.

—Ahora miren esto —un óvalo verde jade se materializó en su pata derecha, la lanzó y cobró forma del maestro Rhino. Po, Mantis, Shen, Mono y Tigresa no sabían que hacer —. Adelante Rhino, acábalos.

El zombie embistió.

Po se interpuso, atacaba y bloqueaba con aparente facilidad, pero significaba un reto derrotar algo que no se cansa, no recibe daño y prácticamente era indestructible.

—Mono y Tigresa traten de retener a Oogway —ellos asintieron.

—Tontos, ¿creen que con sus débiles ataques podrán derrotarme? —dijo subestimando sus esfuerzos.

Ambos lo atacaron en conjunto, logrando excelentes técnicas que terminaron por ponerlo en aprietos… Shen ayudaba a Po con su buen manejo de la espada y agilidad, Mantis se escabullía para tratar de quitarle el pergamino.

Pero de la nada un agujero negro apareció entre ellos; terminó por salir del agujero.

—Kai, viejo amigo, al fin llegaste —se quitó a Mono y Tigresa con dos simples bloqueos, fue a dónde Kai.

—Bien, ahora acabemos con ellos, y para eso debemos utilizar nuestro as bajo la manga —ninguno entendía a qué se refería Kai, aventó cuatro óvalos más para que estos adoptaran las formas de Buey, Cocodrilo, Grulla y Mei Ling.

—¡Mei Ling! —exclamaron al unísono Mono y Mantis por dicha aparición.

—¡Mono, Mantis y yo detengamos a los zombies de jade! —indicó Tai Lung —, Tigresa y Po encárguense de Oogway y Kai.

—¡Sí! —gritaron juntos.

Se formaron dos hileras, de oeste a este, cada uno cara a cara, corrieron ocurriendo así el combate final…

…

Eran instrucciones, claras y precisas, pero había un factor determinante del que carecían; el uso del chi, cosa que ambos ignoraban, y lamentablemente estaban muy lejos del Palacio.

—¿Qué haremos Grulla? —preguntó Víbora.

 _El maestro en cuestión debe hacer la forma Feng Shui._

—No sé —con cierta derrota en su voz.

 _Al lograr realizar esta forma, el maestro podrá llegar a cualquier parte que su mente piense o decida… requiere mucho sacrificio, pero lo más importante, lograr fluir uno mismo con el universo._

—Debemos ayudarlos o será demasiado tarde —dijo, la presión que cargaba se incrementaba, solo seguía leyendo.

—Lo sé —atinaba a comentar.

 _Debes ser tan suave como la brisa del viento, fluir como el río a través de las montañas, vaciarte de todas aquellas ataduras que apresan, que limitan el espíritu._

—Algo, lo que sea —seguía hablando —, puede… —entonces dejó de escucharla y su atención quedó completamente en el pergamino.

 _Una vez que dejes de pensar y lo hagas, verás el resultado sin tener que imaginártelo._

En un momento determinado soltó el pergamino para sorpresa de ella, se alejó un poco. Cerró completamente los ojos, la respiración comenzó rápida para finalizar con lentitud.

Extendió sus alas al frente, giró sobre sí mismo con su ala derecha subiendo y su ala izquierda bajando. Se detuvo, extendió su pata derecha, con su ala izquierda dibujo un medio círculo al aire y su ala derecha empujando al frente…

 _Es cuando se revelará finalmente quién eres… uno con el universo._

Regresó y repitió lo mismo cuatro veces… abrió los ojos los cuáles tenían un inmenso brillo dorado, su aura de igual forma brillaba, Víbora no podía cerrar la boca de tal impresión.

—Víbora, enrédate a mi cuello —ella solo asintió, subió a él, en menos de un parpadeo desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ha sido mucho trabajo, mucho pensar, mucho imaginar, mucho el tratar de unirlo con mi trabajo y vida de estudiante, y ahorita estoy muy agotado. Ya no voy agregar más.**

 **Hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Finalmente, después de semanas de trabajo, llenas de muchas responsabilidades, de mucho trabajo, de muchas presiones, de decepciones, de días amargos, de sorpresas, en fin de cosas que a veces me impidieron continuar el capítulo. Aquí frente a ustedes el final, debo decir que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza hacer esto, no me arrepiento de nada, pero si fue muy laborioso, mi cabeza a veces me impedía escribir porque simplemente la imaginación dormitaba en ocasiones y otras estaba tocando con mi banda, pero finalmente lo he logrado, he finalizado esta pequeña historia, que me ha traído muchas cosas; satisfacción, enojo, frustración, dolor, alegría, risas y sobre todo experiencia.**

 **Creo que a partir de esta historia me tomaré un pequeño descanso de escribir y me centraré en la música, hasta que mi imaginación me dicte lo contrario. Espero que cuando vuelva todo el jugo que aún no he sacado salga con más facilidad.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

En un santiamén aparecían en el Palacio, específicamente en el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros; todo estaba desecho, miraron para todos lados tratando de asimilar la situación. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron?, no había señal de Kai, parecía haberse esfumado, las grandes puertas ya no estaban. El polvo cubría los alrededores cual cortina. El agua del estanque se desbordó y salía a borbotones, algunos pilares destruidos.

Grulla miró los miles de pergaminos regados por doquier, sentía tristeza e impotencia por la pérdida de ese gran conocimiento del que carecían en su dimensión.

—Llegamos tarde —dijo él, Víbora negó con la cabeza.

—No, llegamos a tiempo, muy a tiempo —sentenció mirando hacia el portón principal, ambos se percataron de Tigresa tirada inconsciente.

—¡Tigresa! —exclamó muy preocupado Grulla, fueron hasta ella —, rápido Víbora debemos ayudarla —Víbora analizó unos segundos la situación.

—¿No se te hace extraño que no haya señales de Kai? —Grulla se detuvo ante esa pregunta.

—Víbora, Grulla —habló una voz senil que reconocieron al instante —, me alegra que estén bien —se dieron la vuelta para mirar al maestro Oogway batallando al caminar con su bastón.

—Maestro —dijeron ambos al unísono y se acercaron para sostenerlo con su cuerpo —. ¿Dónde está Kai y los demás?

—Fue muy poderoso, no pudimos detenerlo —dijo él sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Absorbió el _chi_ de los demás? —Oogway asintió dejándolos estupefactos.

—Llegamos muy tarde —cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con impotencia.

—No te tortures así —dijo dándole unos ligeros golpes en la espalda —, diste tu mejor esfuerzo —entonces en esas palabras sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento de… ¿desconfianza?, sentía… ¿peligro?, volvió a mirar al maestro que sonreía comprensivo.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó Víbora temerosa mirando para todas partes.

—Se ha ido, pero no tardará en regresar —dijo haciendo que ambos tragaran grueso —, ahora lo que debemos hacer es rendirnos y darle lo que quiere —Grulla arrugó el entrecejo, alrededor del maestro empezó a notarse un aura morada, algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena señal.

—¿Maestro escucha lo que está diciendo? —cuestionó Víbora incrédula —, absorbió a nuestros amigos y dejó el Palacio casi en ruinas, no podemos… —pero fue callada por una de las garras de Oogway que tapó sus labios.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente? —preguntó Grulla arqueando una ceja.

—Los pergaminos que el emperador nos ordenó proteger —él arrugó el entrecejo ante esa respuesta.

—¿Nadie lo revisó cierto? —Oogway negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos aceptar la derrota, él ganó —dijo con dolo, sus palabras cada vez más le parecían más sospechosas —, y la única manera en que puede entregarnos a los nuestros es cediendo.

—Pero… —Víbora trató de nueva cuenta de intentar explicarse pero nuevamente Oogway lo impidió.

—¡Aléjate de ella maldito! —dijo Grulla quitándose debajo de él y lanzando una ráfaga de viento con la fuerza tal que lo lanzó lejos de ellos.

—¿Pero qué…? —cuestionó Víbora sorprendida.

Entonces unas cadenas envolvieron a Grulla arrastrándolo por el suelo y se percató de Kai quién tenía alrededor del cinturón el chi de sus amigos; Mei Ling, el Grulla de esa dimensión, Rhino, pero los demás no estaban.

—Es hora de que termine contigo pajarraco —dijo Kai alzándolo al aire y azotándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Víbora se desplazó y con un coletazo hizo que lo soltara.

—Gracias Víbora —dijo levantándose con un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó anonadada.

—Supongo que ese rollo no solo sirve para trasportarse, se adquieren otras habilidades —le guiñó el ojo —, vamos debemos despertar a Tigresa —ella asintió.

Fueron hacia ella nuevamente.

—Tigresa —habló Víbora moviéndola un poco —, tienes que despertar.

Grulla miró a su lado derecho y fue derribado de una patada por Mei Ling de jade quién se disponía a atacar también a Víbora… pero entonces salió en su defensa Tai Lung dándoles aires de esperanza.

—Víbora ocúpate de Tigresa, Grulla y yo te cubriremos —Grulla asintió.

—Pero somos dos contra tres —Tai Lung negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ahora! —del techo salieron Po, Mono, Mantis y Shen para hacerles frente.

—No puedo creer que tenga que deshacerme de ustedes también —dijo Oowgay sacando los óvalos de jade y lanzándolos para que adoptaran la forma de Grulla, Mei Ling y Rhino. Quienes atacaron a Mono, Mantis, Shen y Tai Lung.

—Maestra Mei Ling —habló Mono esquivando cada golpe que ella proyectaba.

Tomó una espada y en posición de arco y flecha al frente extendió el brazo para tratar de matarlo, Mantis con rapidez corto el filo de la espada.

—No queremos hacerte daño —dijo él pero de una patada fue arrojado muy lejos hasta chocar con uno de los pocos pilares que quedaban en pie.

—¡Amigo! —con su antebrazo derecho detuvo una patada circular de ella, para luego dar una vuelta hacia atrás pateándola del rostro y elevándola varios metros del suelo, saltó y en el aire dio una serie de combinaciones de golpes dejándola vulnerable.

Oogway y Kai atacaron simultáneamente a Grulla, quien esquivaba y desviaba ataques.

Trataba de evitar que las cadenas lo atraparan. Lanzó unas ráfagas de viento y cortó las cadenas de Kai solucionando el problema.

—Inteligente maniobra —alabó Oogway —, pero veamos que tanto puedes hacer con esto —de sus mangas salieron dos cadenas con cuchillas más grandes finalizando en cada extremo, parecidas a las que usaba Kai antes de que Po lo derrotara.

Shen se desplazó empuñando el bastón hacia delante para darle en la cara a Grulla de jade pero él giró su ala derecha hacia afuera desviando el bastón, y con la otra ala con el canto le dio en el cuello. Shen bajó y giró sobre sí mismo para ahora si conectar el golpe con la punta de su bastón en la cara de Grulla quién esquivaba con gracia y agilidad.

Estaban algo parejos, pero Shen al con el bastón detenía y frenaba algunos de los ataques, respondiendo a la defensiva.

Rhino embestía y con su mazo contraatacaba sin dar pie a nada, Tai Lung con su fuerza detenía el mazo desde el mango para evitar que le diera un golpe. Manteniendo a raya al gran maestro. Rhino corrió con bastante velocidad, Tai Lung se desplazó a adelantando el pie derecho en postura de arco y flecha al frente mientras sus brazos juntos formaban algo parecido al golpe de fuego de Tigresa logrando impactar en el pecho del maestro aventándolo lejos de él.

Kai lo atrapó, Oogway lanzó sus cadenas directo a su pecho para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Grulla cerró los ojos y una onda dorada salió de él desintegrando las cadenas y expulsándolos fuera de sí.

—Diablos —dijo Kai más preocupado con el poder que Grulla proyectaba.

Sus ojos eran completamente dorados. Po y Víbora lograban levantar a Tigresa quién aún estaba un poco fuera de sí.

Fue hasta ellos.

—Po, ¿tú puedes revertir a los zombies de jade? —cuestionó.

—¿Él? —preguntó Oogway —, es un inútil, siendo maestro del chi no sabe realmente nada —se mofó ocasionando ira en Grulla.

—¡Cállate!

—Sí —puso a Tigresa sobre el hombro de Grulla y fue a dónde Rhino y Tai Lung.

—Po —susurró Tigresa débil, Po la miró momentáneamente antes de saltar hacia Rhino, dibujando un medio círculo con sus garras en el abdomen de él de manera veloz.

El vede jade desvaneció regresando a su forma original cayendo inconsciente, Oogway se asombró al ver tal muestra de poder.

—Faltan dos —dijo sonriéndole a ambos.

Kai embistió con ferocidad, Po se hizo a un lado su capa ondeo cual leyenda en una batalla legendaria se quitó su sombrero, lo tomó de su brazo y metiendo su cuerpo en el abdomen lo proyecto hacia adelante en el suelo, después pisó su cara dejándola embarrada en el suelo. Kai furioso se levantó una vez más y trató de atraparlo por la espalda, pero con el dorso de la palma Po desvió a un lado y seguido conectó un golpe en su cara, sin detenerse dio una serie de puños que iban desde la cara hasta el abdomen, cuello y hocico, para finalizar con un agarre del brazo y lanzarlo hasta Oogway.

Llegó a Mei Ling quién combatía duramente con los dos amigos, pero ella reaccionó con potentes golpes directos a su abdomen arrojándolo varios metros, pero Po apareció frente a ella y con agilidad repitió la misma dinámica que con Rhino ocurriendo de nueva cuenta el suceso, y para finalizar Grulla de manera más sorpresiva y veloz.

Todos estaban muy impresionados con el poder de Po, Kai se arrastraba a paso muy lento hacia Oogway, quién lo miraba con neutralidad.

—Oogway —levantó su brazo —, amigo ayúdame —dijo con dolor, Oogway sonrió, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

La mayoría quedó congelada por esa imagen, lo atravesó con la espada de Shen.

Kai escupió sangre.

—¿Por qué maldito? —preguntó con furia interna.

—Me iba a deshacer de ti de todas formas, pero al ver cómo te humillaron me doy cuenta que eres inservible —el pico de Grulla se abrió hasta formar un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados —. Pero tu chi es muy útil, con la otra mano empezó a extraerle el chi hasta que se desvaneció, pero no se formó ningún óvalo verde jade.

—Le borró su existencia —dijo Po, todos tragaron grueso —, es peor de lo que creí.

Pero de la nada Mantis y Mono lo noquearon con el mazo del maestro Rhino.

—Eso calmará las cosas —dijeron ambos, todo suspiraron aliviados y volvieron con Tigresa.

—Tigresa —dijo Po acercándose a cargarla —, todo estará bien —ella lo miró con inocencia en su cara.

Pero sin darse cuenta una espada atravesó su pecho, la sangre fluyó de su boca, se hincó cuidadosamente y dejó a Tigresa con mucha delicadeza en el suelo para luego caer finalmente boca abajo.

—Nunca deben bajar la guardia —dijo Oogway sonriendo macabramente —, creí haberles enseñado bien ese punto queridos alumnos.

…

Terminó la forma, abrió sus alas y se dejó caer del techo para simplemente girar sobre sí mismo y aterrizar en una sola pata. Unos aplausos se percibieron detrás suyo, era Mei Ling: quien vestía una shen keng rosa con líneas blancas dibujando el contorno de las mangas y el dragón estampado en su espalda. Portaba un pantalón de igual color que las líneas.

—Vaya, veo que te has vuelto más fuerte —él sonrió.

—Un poco —dijo sobándose la cabeza —, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —preguntó retador.

—Suena divertido… —él se colocó rápidamente en posición de ataque —, pero ahora no quiero hacerlo Grulla —y así deshizo la posición —. Quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó mientras yo era un zombie de jade.

Grulla suspiró con pesadez.

—Mereces saberlo —ella asintió —, vamos a caminar y así será menos tedioso.

—Por supuesto.

Salieron de la arena de combate y empezaron su andanza por los rincones del Palacio. Narró que aprendió la técnica para aparecer de un lugar a otro con solo imaginárselo. La épica batalla de todos contra los zombies de Jade, la revelación de que el malvado siempre fue Oogway y que la existencia de Kai desapareció para siempre.

—Él atacó por la espalda, todos nos culpamos por haber sido muy crédulos y bajar la guardia —ella solo estaba atenta a sus palabras —, Po bajó cuidadosamente a Tigresa y cayó, le dijo unas últimas palabras que no sé exactamente cuales fueron. Después de eso Tigresa demostró una furia que jamás imaginé en la de esta dimensión, y un poder impresionante superior a la que conocemos nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —él asintió sorprendiéndola enormemente.

—Atacó a Oogway hasta dejarlo moribundo y Tai Lung terminó su sufrimiento. Después de eso, enterramos a Po dos días después, entonces les comenté a Shen lo de nuestra realidad, como habíamos llegado y todo eso.

Se detuvieron en el Durazno.

—Me sorprende como este sigue intacto aquí, es extraño —tomó un durazno y se lo dio a Mei.

—Gracias —y comió un poco para que él también probara.

—Está muy dulce casi al del Palacio —comentó.

—Grulla —habló Víbora rompiendo el momento —, ¿es mal momento? —preguntó al verlos juntos.

—Pues… —volteó a ver a Mei Ling quién negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo —, para nada.

—Adiós Víbora —se despidió amable —, que se diviertan —ambas rieron por eso último mientras Grulla se tornaba rojo como tomate, Mei Ling terminó por irse y dejarlos solos.

Estaban solos una vez más.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó él con tranquilidad —, ¿cómo está el yo de esta dimensión —ella sonrió por ello.

—Bien, en dos días volverá a estar en mejor forma.

—Eso es bueno —dijo feliz —, lo mejor es que jamás sabrá de mi existencia.

—Así es —pero entonces ella adoptó una seriedad que lo aterró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado.

—Aún recuerdo esa noche —confesó asustándolo un poco —. Es difícil de explicar, yo ya tenía sentimientos por el Grulla de esta dimensión, pero al besarnos, sentí cosas mucho más profundas que nunca imaginé sentir con él —Grulla tragó grueso y sudó un poco.

—Quizás porque no le confiesas tus sentimientos aún —explicó nervioso. Ella empezó a acorralarlo hasta hacerlo topar en el tronco del durazno.

—Sinceramente no creo que se eso —él se enrojecía más y más.

—¿Entonces qué será? —preguntó casi sin aire.

—Tú —respondió coqueta, los ojos de él se expandieron como platos —, eres alguien muy especial, increíble, un ser completamente diferente que nunca conocí, me hiciste cambiar mi manera egocéntrica y orgullo de pensar, y estoy eternamente agradecida por ello.

—Bue, bue… bueno, eso fue por tu bien y estoy feliz que… —fue interrumpido por un beso que ella le dio callándolo al instante. Él correspondió por alguna extraña razón.

—Quédate aquí Grulla —él abrió su pico ante tal propuesta —, yo seré feliz.

—Víbora piensa un momento —volvió a besarlo, él se dejó llevar otra vez.

—El amor que no he tenido —él negó con la cabeza tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Yo creo… —de nuevo lo besó, él no quería aceptarlo, le gustaba besarla y sentirla, pero estaba consciente de que no era su destino y todo eso sería más que un bello recuerdo —. ¡Ya basta! —exclamó finalmente rompiendo el momento —, perdón por eso —Víbora solo estaba sorprendida por ello.

—Está bien —dijo sin dejar su sorpresa de lado.

—Víbora ambos sabemos que no es posible lo nuestro —dijo levantando su rostro para verla fijamente.

Una lágrima fluyó surcó su ojo derecho.

—Amor mío, por favor no te vayas.

—Sí pudiera, si estuviera en mis alas, a mi alcance… créeme, por favor créeme que no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptarlo —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo cabizbaja y derrotada, él volvió a levantar su rostro.

—No quiero que esto afecte tu relación con él, sé que el sentimiento que nació por mí nacerá por él, y serás fuerte, te darás cuenta, te lo aseguró —ella sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, él las limpió.

—Está bien —la besó una última vez.

—Qué bueno —la abrazó, ella se apegó más a él disfrutando del momento —, es hora de que nos vayamos Mei Ling y yo a nuestro hogar.

—Te acompaño —él asintió.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras —le guiñó el ojo.

Y se encaminaron.

…

Tai Lung, Mono, Mantis, Tigresa y el maestro Rhino estaban ahí reunidos.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Mei Ling feliz por su estancia ahí.

—No, a ustedes —dijo Tigresa, quien vestía un Shen-I rojizo con líneas doradas, maquillada de una manera más sencilla pero no menos hermosa, los envolvió en un abrazo, Grulla abrió los ojos de manera abrupta después del abrazo.

—Tigresa, ¿estás…? —Mei Ling se sorprendió por esa pregunta a la felina, ella sonrió, guiñó el ojo y susurró un suave "shhh".

Mono y Mantis se acercaron a Mei, Grulla negó riendo.

—Maestra, bueno tuve la idea… —dijo Mono con una gran sonrisa.

—Tuvimos —fue rápidamente corregido por el pequeño maestro.

—Bueno —rodó los ojos frustrado —, Mantis y yo tuvimos la idea de regalarte esto —le extendieron un pergamino, ella miró la inscripción:

 _Para la más increíble de todas._

—Hay chicos —dijo con ternura, los abrazó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno —, de verdad muchas gracias —ambos se sonrojaron y Víbora solo negó molesta con la actitud tan infantil de sus amigos.

—Cuídense —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Mei Ling cierra los ojos —ella obedeció.

Ambos lo hicieron, Grulla respiró, un aura dorada los rodeó y desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Abrieron los ojos, miraron a su alrededor, era de noche, tenían las mismas ropas que usaron antes de llegar a la otra dimensión, ¿habrá funcionado?, Mei Ling miró el pergamino que Mono y Mantis le habían regalado.

—Chicos —una voz peculiar los regresó al presente, era Víbora —, ¿dónde han estado desde hace dos días?

—Pues… —trató de hablar Mei Ling.

—Llevan dos días sin que supiéramos de ustedes —eso les extrañó a ambos y se alegraron que no fuera más tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Grulla.

—Sí amigos —dijo Mono llegando detrás de Víbora con Mantis en su hombro.

—¿Podrían explicarnos que les pasó? —preguntó Víbora.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Grulla —, pero antes —tomó a Víbora por su cuello y la besó, Mono y Mantis quedaron paralizados al igual que Mei Ling.

Se separaron, Víbora estaba roja como un tomate, con su corazón latiendo muy rápido, Grulla estaba un poco menos sonrojado pero su corazón latía a la misma velocidad.

—Pe, pe, pe… pero… ¿qué? —no podía articular una palabra Víbora.

—No te preocupes, todo tiene una respuesta —Mei Ling solo le guiñó el ojo recuperando su actitud —, es bueno verlos, vayámonos al Palacio, hay mucho que contarles.

Todos asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar, Grulla rodeó con su ala a Grulla, volviendo a sorprenderla al igual que a Mantis y Mono, Mei Ling solo reía levemente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero feliz en sus adentros por su amigo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí, el final, me alegro mucho del recibimiento que esta historia obtuvo, debo confesar que al principio me desanimé por la poca respuesta que tuvo, incluso pensé en dejarla pausada, pero gracias a mi mente tesonera no fue así, y me doy cuenta que el toque no se pierde del todo, solo en un aspecto que no revelaré por ahora, pero si son muy cuidadosos con la lectura se darán cuenta cuál es (no hablo de posibles errores de dedo o faltas ortográficas que pueda tener, ya que una vez que terminé quise publicarlo).**

 **Agradezco a mis lectores.**

 **GATITA B: Gracias por ser la primera persona en tenerle fe a esta historia, de verdad estoy agradecido infinitamente.**

 **Deadly Ice 88: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, una disculpa si no he leído aun tu historia _Una nueva generación y esperanza_. Pero es que no es por no querer, es que simplemente no he leído ya nada, ni novela, ni cómic, no cuento, ni fanfiction, porque el trabajo no me permite relajarme para adentrarme en la lectura, solo me he dedicado a escribir por las cosas que tengo pendientes. Pero te prometo que una vez que lo lea (por cierto la tengo agregada a favoritas) verás mi comentario ahí. Un fuerte abrazo ;).**

 **little tigress: Bueno, que puedo decir querida amigaza, pues ya sabes todo lo que te he comentado en watts, así que no alagaré mucho en eso, pero espero leas el final y me digas que tal te pareció, un fuerte abrazote y un besote XD.**

 **Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3: Wow de verdad me sorprendieron tus comentarios, son muy extensos, me agradan, y sobre todo que te aventaste todo el avance en un día, de verdad te gustó mucho esta historia, así que pues aquí el final y espero puedas darme tu opinión, espero lo disfrutes. Un fuerte abrazo y saludo.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, son más que agregar me despido.**

 **Recuérdenlo, soy su amigo y escritor:**

 _CARPINTERO IMPERIAL_ **;)**


End file.
